Les fous vivent à l'ombre du désert
by Eilisande
Summary: Ils disent qu'il existe depuis l'époque lointaine de la chute de la civilisation. Ils disent qu'il rôde dans le désert, sombre et taciturne, qu'on ne peut pas le tuer, que ceux qui s'attaquent aux innocents qu'il protège finissent toujours par mourir. On raconte des centaines d'histoires et elles sont toutes contradictoires, mais toutes vraies. Son nom est Max et c'est une légende.
1. Acte 1 Après la chute

Il était apparu un jour à la limite de l'outback, au moment de la fin de la civilisation. Nu, échevelé, muet. Une statue de pierre ou de sel au milieu de nulle part. Il n'était pas là la veille. Il n'était pas là une heure plus tôt, et nul ne l'avait vu venir. Il s'était contenté d'apparaître au milieu des collines et des rochers, là où il n'y avait ni eau, ni ombre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le néant l'avait engendré, ou le désert.

L'herbe rase et jaune sous ses pieds se mêlait à la roche nue. Les rares arbres étaient secs et dénudés. Seuls quelques rares et maigres buissons bas conservaient leur couleur habituelle. La plaine avait été fertile, encore peu de temps auparavant. Des barrières indiquaient d'anciens champs et des maisons se dressaient encore, solitaires et abandonnées aujourd'hui, pleine de vie hier encore. Depuis, les récoltes avaient grillées et les Hommes étaient partis.

Le soleil était au zénith, la chaleur étouffante au point de rendre l'air à peine respirable. Une odeur pernicieuse flottait autour de l'homme, en provenance de l'ouest. Un mélange de chair et de pneus brûlés se détachait particulièrement. L'homme ne semblait pas être dérangé par ces émanations, pas plus que par le soleil trop vif sur sa peau claire.

Le bruit d'une voiture se rapprochant sur la route traversant l'outback ne lui fit pas non plus tourner la tête. Le véhicule roulait pourtant dangereusement vite et les pneus crissaient contre le macadam. Il avait connu de meilleurs jours, voir de meilleurs années. Cabossé, couvert de poussière, ses fenêtres étaient fêlées et un de ses rétroviseurs pendait pitoyablement.

« Je te jure papa, il n'était pas là tout à l'heure !

La jeune femme au volant qui s'exprimait ainsi en pointant du doigt l'homme était dans un état aussi pitoyable que la voiture. Elle portait un t-shirt Metallica au-dessus d'un pantalon de pyjama imprimés d'éléphants bleus. Tous deux étaient tâchés de sang et de cambouis Si elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer, elle avait pris celui d'enfiler de grosses chaussures de marche. Son visage était balafré sur toute la longueur de la joue droite. C'était un coup de couteau qui avait été suturé avec un succès relatif ; la plaie était enflée et avait mauvaise allure.

-Un mirage, répondit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants assis à l'arrière. La poussière le masquait, voilà tout.

Lui aussi était blessé. Il profitait de la banquette arrière pour étendre sa jambe plâtrée juste en dessous du genou. Un bandage relativement propre couvrait une coupure sur son bras. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés dans le dos, comme s'il avait dû s'arracher à une foule qui aurait tenté de le retenir.

-Il est nu, repris sa fille. Il ne bouge pas.

-Alors c'est qu'il doit être fou. Entre retourner là-bas et marcher nu dans le désert, je choisirais la première solution.

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. La jeune femme jeta un regard angoissé dans son rétroviseur intérieur. On pouvait encore y deviner la ville au loin, pas à ses bâtiments, mais à l'énorme nuage de fumée noire qui planait au-dessus d'elle. C'était de là que venaient les odeurs méphitiques, portées par un vent d'ouest. En tendant l'oreille, la jeune femme avait encore l'impression d'entendre les hurlements de désespoir des habitants impuissants et les rires fous des pilleurs qui les assassinaient. Ils avaient réussi à fuir à l'aube et il était plus de midi. Elle était sur que les pillages et les massacres continuaient. Ses mains tremblèrent sur le volant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda-t-elle quand elle eut repris le contrôle d'elle-même. On ne peut pas le laisser là.

-On ne peut pas le prendre avec nous non plus. Ça voudrait dire abandonner la moitié des bagages.

L'homme désigna d'un geste les sacs qu'ils avaient jeté pêle-mêle dans le coffre, au pied de la banquette arrière et sur le siège passager, en équilibre précaire. Il y avait là des casseroles, une batterie de voiture, des livres, des sacs plastiques remplis de médicaments et de boites de conserves, des chargeurs de téléphone et des photographies dans des cadres brisés.

-Non ! On en aura besoin !

La voix de la jeune femme se fit possessive. Son père soupira en laissant son regard s'attarder sur chaque objet familier, incapable de déclarer un seul d'entre eux superflu.

-Je sais, reconnut-il finalement. Ralentis en passant à côté de lui et baisse un peu la fenêtre, juste assez pour qu'il puisse nous entendre.

Après quelques instants d'incertitude, la jeune femme leva le pied. Peu à peu, la voiture ralentit et vint s'arrêter à une courte distance de l'homme. La conductrice mit le frein à main mais fit rugir le moteur pour bien signifier à l'inconnu qu'elle filerait au moindre geste menaçant.

Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. L'homme n'avait pas réagit en les voyant approcher. Il ne protesta pas quand le freinage de la voiture projeta vers lui poussière et graviers. Il ne chercha pas davantage à cacher sa nudité. Il resta simplement là à fixer l'immensité qui se dressait devant lui.

« Hé !, l'apostropha l'homme depuis le siège arrière de la voiture. Ça va ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. L'inconnu ne cilla même pas.

-Soit vous avez reçu un sacré coup de soleil sur votre caboche soit c'est une putain de commotion cérébrale que vous avez là. Sinon vous vous tiendriez pas comme ça au milieu de l'outback en plein soleil. On vous as pas dit que l'eau commençait à manquer ?

Ces derniers mots firent enfin réagir l'homme. Il frotta ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en un geste machinal. Découvrant les craquelures qu'y avaient laissé le soleil et la soif, il tenta de les humidifier en y faisant glisser sa langue.

-Il faut faire quelque chose pour lui papa, souffla la jeune femme. Il a dû voir des choses horribles...

-Qui n'en a pas vu ces derniers temps ?

Sa question rhétorique resta sans réponse. Il soupira et s'adressa à nouveau à l'étranger, en parlant d'une voix délibérément lente, comme parlant à un enfant ou à quelqu'un en proie à un grand choc.

-Écoute mec, je sais pas par quoi tu es passé. Bon dieu, j'en ai à peine idée moi-même. Et je sais pas ce que tu fais planté là, si t'es blessé, fou ou si tu as décidé de trouver la façon la plus lente et douloureuse de se suicider. Si c'est le cas, je te juge pas. J'en ferais peut-être de même si j'avais pas ma puce là-devant dont je dois m'occuper.

« Merde, J'ai prêté serment, même si c'était il y a longtemps. Serment de protéger les gens dans le besoin, comme toi, et du diable si je compte pas continuer à le tenir, dès que les choses seront revenues à la normale. Mais là, j'ai ma fille à protéger aussi. Je peux pas te prendre. Je peux pas prendre le risque de te faire confiance, et ça me tue.

« Le truc mec, c'est qu'on peut pas grand chose pour toi. Tu vois derrière nous cette colonne de fumée ? C'est Perth. Tout brûle là-bas, les usines, les maisons, les gens... Bordel, il y a même eu des imbéciles pour foutre le feu au pétrole. Ce truc vaut plus que de l'or aujourd'hui ! C'est la folie là-bas, la folie. Je vais te dire, je suis content d'être retraité depuis trois mois parce que les seuls policiers encore vivants là-bas sont parmi les pillards. J'étais policier moi, tu sais. Les MFP. Le commissariat est rempli de cadavres démembrés, s'il n'a pas déjà brûlé lui aussi. Des têtes sont exposés sur les murs, des têtes de gens que je connaissais, de braves gens et de bons flics. Mais même les MFP n'auront pas tenu longtemps. Et dire qu'on était glorifié comme les meilleurs des meilleurs, les sauveurs de la nation...

-Papa...

-Oui, oui. Je m'oublie. Pardon. J'ai besoin de... Bon sang, mec, ne va pas par là, voilà. Je peux pas te dire où aller. Il paraît que c'est pire au sud, mais j'ai aussi entendu dire que Melbourne tiens bon, que l'armée protège la ville. Si tu trouves de l'eau et une voiture, tu peux t'en sortir. J'ai bien peur que bientôt ce soit le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Vas au sud mec. Devant toi tu trouveras que le désert et derrière que la folie. Voilà. Ce conseil, c'est toute l'aide qu'on peut t'offrir.

-Désolée, continua la jeune femme en détournant le regard vers le siège recouvert de sacs à côté d'elle. On a pas de vêtements pour toi. On a que ceux qu'on portait sur nous. Il y avait plus important à prendre.

-L'argent vaut encore quelque chose, Dieu merci, même si les banques sont mortes. Comme le pétrole et les médicaments. Si tu as ça, tu peux te refaire partout dans ce pays de dingues.

Il se tue, laissant l'occasion à l'étranger de prendre la parole pour ajouter un commentaire. Celui-ci continua à se taire mais ses épaules s'étaient tendues et son regard était davantage attentif. Il glissa sur la voiture et ses occupants avec suffisamment d'intérêt pour que sur la plage arrière l'ancien policier ne glisse sa main dans la portière pour saisir l'arme qu'il y gardait.

-Écoute, reprit-il d'une voix sonore pour que l'homme n'entende pas le déclic de la sécurité de son arme, même si la civilisation telle qu'on la connaît est foutue, c'est pas une raison pour refuser de s'entraider. J'ai pas porté vingt ans un insigne pour le déshonorer maintenant. Voilà ce qu'on va faire : j'ai trois pistolets et un fusil sur la banquette. Je vais t'en balancer un, et une bouteille d'eau. Si c'est ce que tu veux, une balle arrêtera vite ta souffrance. Sinon, l'eau devrait te permettre de durer quelques jours si tu l'économises bien, assez pour atteindre un endroit où il y a encore assez d'eau. On va se remettre à rouler et on va te balancer un sac de balles dans un kilomètre en ligne droite. On peut rien faire de plus. D'accord ?

L'homme ne montra aucun signe de compréhension. Son interlocuteur soupira. Il ramassa à ses pieds une bouteille d'eau et un de ses pistolets. Baissant davantage la vitre, il les fit tomber l'une après l'autre sur la terre craquelée, tout en gardant sa deuxième main hors de vue de l'inconnu. Il le visait à travers la portière, au-cas où.

-Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait compris. Démarre ma puce.

Sa fille débraya et s'éloigna rapidement. Ils ne ralentirent même pas pour jeter par la fenêtre le paquet de balle promis à l'inconnu. La conductrice remonta sa vide et ralluma la climatisation. Celle-ci ne durerait pas longtemps, elle le savait, mais elle voulait profiter de la fraîcheur tant que c'était encore possible. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

-Il n'a toujours pas bougé.

-Retiens bien ça ma chérie : face aux épreuves, certains gens se durcissent et survivent. Les autres craquent et restent à attendre la mort. Et crois-moi, j'en ai vu des dizaines de gars au bord du gouffre : celui-là tombe dans la deuxième catégorie. Il va se laisser crever sur place. Il a même pas le courage de se bouger pour aller prendre les balles. Ça me ferait pleurer si ça ne n'enrageait pas davantage. Accélère, tiens. S'il a la force de se bouger, je veux pas l'entendre se tirer une balle dans le caisson.

A cet instant une balle traversa la vitre et son crâne. Sa fille hurla, les mains crispés sur le volant et le pied sur l'accélérateur jusqu'à ce qu'une autre balle la fasse taire à jamais. La voiture glissa sur le bas côté et s'arrêta.

De loin, l'homme nu contempla la scène. Il regarda s'approcher deux motos depuis une des maisons qui paraissaient abandonnées au loin. Deux hommes en descendirent. Rapidement et silencieusement, ils ouvrirent les portières, détachèrent les deux cadavres et les tirèrent au sol pour piller plus facilement le véhicule. Ils chargèrent les side-cars accrochés à leurs motos et partirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus, en direction du sud.

Quand ils eurent disparu et que le nuage de poussière et de fumée qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux se fut dissipé, alors seulement l'homme se pencha et ramassa la bouteille d'eau et le pistolet à ses pieds. Les yeux fixés au sol, il avança vers la voiture d'un pas lent mais sûr, ne s'arrêtant que pour ramasser le sac de balles sur son chemin.

Il se tint un long moment au-dessus des deux corps, ne sachant ce qu'il était censé faire. La jeune femme était tombée face contre terre quand on l'avait jeté hors du véhicule. Son père regardait le ciel avec une expression d'étonnement à jamais figée sur le visage. Du sang coulait entre ses yeux jusque sur la terre rouge où il se mêlait avec celui de sa fille. L'homme se pencha et toucha le sang.

Alors il les entendit. Les voix des morts.

 _Elle s'appelait Sandy Macafee. Enfant, elle attendait jusqu'à ce que son père rentre avant d'aller se coucher parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Adolescente, elle riait et dansait et restait trop longtemps le soir devant un écran. Adulte, elle pleurait en regardant les informations. Elle voyait le monde s'effondrer devant elle alors qu'elle était enfin en âge de le découvrir. Elle fuyait, cherchant désespérément sa meilleure amie dans les rues et prenait un coup de couteau dans la joue. Elle abandonnait tous ses disques, ses vêtements pour sauver ce qui la garderait en vie, les armes de son père et la batterie de cuisine de sa mère. Elle mourrait en hurlant._

 _Il s'appelait Fifi Macafee. Son premier souvenir, c'était le camion de pompier que sa mère lui avait offert. Il l'avait conservé au-dessus de son lit jusqu'à la fuite, avec le diplôme qui avait fait de lui un policier. Il aimait les oiseaux et les plantes. Il aimait crier sur ses subordonnés pour les faire réagir, mais les considérait tous comme ses fils et ses filles. Il voulait être un héros. Il croyait dur comme fer que tout homme pouvait être un héros s'il se donnait les moyens d'y parvenir et qu'avec plus de héros, le monde serait un monde meilleur. Il avait juré de protéger sa ville, ses concitoyens et sa fille. Mais les citoyens étaient devenus des criminels, la ville s'était transformé en un terrain hostile et il ne savait combien de temps il pourrait protéger sa fille dans ce nouveau monde. Que le désert la protège, s'était-il répété pendant toute sa fuite. Que le désert la protège. Il mourrait avec cette pensée._

L'homme se trouva d'un coup avec des connaissances étranges dans la tête. Comment prendre soin d'une orchidée. La recette du sauté de veau. Règlements de la police. Guerres de l'huile. Manifeste communiste. Maquillage. Rap. Jazz. Développement durable. Radiations. Tout cela était trop pour lui. Il se redressa en titubant et s'éloigna en serrant de toutes ses forces la bouteille, le pistolet et le sac de balles.

 _« J'étais policier moi tu sais »_. Ces mots du défunt revenaient en boucle dans sa tête, sans qu'il sache quoi en faire.

Il prit la direction du sud.

L'homme marcha longtemps, ses pieds nus se couvrant de cloques, tout comme son dos nu exposé au soleil. Bientôt, il fut au-delà de la soif, au-delà de la faim. Il avançait en titubant, mais sans jamais ralentir, les yeux fixés sur la ligne d'horizon. Tout mourrait autour de lui, mais il n'y accordait aucune attention. Les plantes se flétrissaient un peu plus chaque jour. La terre brune se fissurait et se durcissait. Le soleil ne brillait pas plus fort, mais pas un nuage ne se formait au-dessus des champs abandonnés, pas un souffle de vent n'adoucissait l'air et la température montait, inexorablement. L'homme ne sentait plus les odeurs méphitiques venues d'une ville qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'odeur de chair en putréfaction de troupeaux décimés accompagnait désormais ses pas. Les mouches et les lézards semblaient les seuls survivants dans cette immensité.

Le troisième ou quatrième jour de sa marche, l'homme se fit dépasser par une voiture poursuivie par des motos et entendit des coups de feu. L'un des motards tira une balle vers lui, qui frôla son oreille, avant de se recentrer à nouveau sur sa course frénétique.

« Fou, hurla-t-il, on reviendra t'achever !

Le reste de son discours se perdit dans l'air. L'homme ne se soucia pas de ces menaces. Le lendemain, il découvrit son corps disloqué sur le bord de la route. Sa moto reposait non loin de lui, tordue et fracassée contre un rocher. L'essence s'échappait du réservoir, goutte à goutte. L'odeur déplaisante se mêlait à celle qui s'échappait du cadavre. L'homme passa à ses côtés sans s'arrêter.

La civilisation se mourrait dans le désert. A chacun de ses pas, l'homme entendait une voix chuchoter frénétiquement à ses oreilles un discours décousu.

« _… te souvenir, te souvenir, pour eux, pour moi de ce que c'était, la grandeur, la grandeur, la bassesse, les compromissions, plus jamais, reconstruire, te souvenir, pour eux, pour moi, pour reconstruire, ne pas oublier, ne pas les oublier, les rires, les applaudissements, les coups de feu, la musique, la droiture, te souvenir ..._ »

Il essayait de l'ignorer. C'était impossible. La voix hurlait de plus en plus fort, au point de devenir plus douloureuse que les cloques dues à l'asphalte, plus douloureuse que son dos pelé, plus douloureuse que sa gorge sèche.

Il trébucha à deux reprises et se redressa. Il continua à avancer tout en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il sentait un cri monter dans ses entrailles mais sa gorge était trop sèche. C'est un râle qui s'en échappa finalement, long et continu.

Dans sa tête, la voix continuait, de plus en plus frénétique.

« _… les trouver, tu dois les trouver, les gens, l'humanité, leur rappeler, leur dire, ne pas oublier, continuer, il sera vite trop tard, se souvenir, leur apprendre, comment planter, trouver l'eau, l'énergie, un équilibre, les trouver, les trouver..._ »

L'homme finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, s'écorchant brutalement les genoux contre l'asphalte. Il continua à se traîner par terre, sur les genoux et les mains. Les yeux clos, il marmonnait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus forts deux mots, comme un mantra.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, TAIS-TOI !

Sa main droite heurta un objet mou et léger qui roula un peu plus loin en émettant un petit bruit de clochette. Il ouvrit les yeux.

C'était un jouet, un hochet en tissu et plastique jaune vif. Il était tâché de sang séché. A trois pas de là reposait un corps pitoyablement petit.

Un enfant. Un garçon, minuscule et brisé. L'homme s'en approcha pour clore ses yeux grands ouverts fixés vers le ciel, et il vit.

 _L'enfant était heureux et en sécurité. Son père l'aimait, sa mère l'aimait. Il jouait dans un jardin, il jouait à l'école et l'eau coulait à flot. Il y avait des jeux, des rires, du jus de fruit. Et puis... il devait rester à la maison, sa mère soupirait, son père vérifiait le niveau de l'eau dans les bouteilles. Sa mère courrait en le tenant dans ses bras et le choc, le choc..._

La mère. Elle était à quelques pas, une main encore tendue pour atteindre l'enfant. Jeune encore. Belle, peut être. L'homme ignorait tout de ce concept et puis elle était comme lui. Marquée par la route, par les épreuves, par le sang et la poussière. Comme lui, elle avait les pieds ensanglantés. L'un d'eux était gonflé, tordu. Elle avait couru pour échapper aux motos qui lui avait finalement roulé dessus.

Il frôla sa peau, presque malgré lui. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il ferma les yeux, et à nouveau il vit toute une vie s'écouler devant lui en un instant.

Il la contempla en train de rire et c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu et entendu. Son visage tout entier s'illuminait. Il aurait voulu que cette vision dure éternellement mais une avalanche d'images et d'informations se déversa en lui.

 _Rock'n'roll, maquillage, handball, produits de beauté, fiches d'impôts, crédits immobiliers, droit constitutionnel, droits civils, colonisation, crise politique, épuisement des ressources, guerres, révoltes, effondrement de la société. Peur, soif, que vas-t-il arriver à mon enfant, quelqu'un, protégez-le, protégez-moi, n'y a-t-il plus personne qui veuille aider les autres ?_

L'homme se redressa en aspirant une goulée d'air comme un noyé cherchant à atteindre la surface. Il s'effondra sur le ventre, le souffle court. Il laissait s'échapper sans s'en rendre compte un râle continu et désespéré.

Il resta un long moment prostré près des deux corps, indifférent au soleil, aux mouches et à l'odeur. Le soleil monta jusqu'au zénith et commença à redescendre sans qu'il ne bouge autre chose qu'un cil. Son long râle s'était depuis longtemps changé en un murmure rauque lorsqu'il sentit le contact du canon d'un fusil sur sa nuque. Le froid du métal le fit réagir là où la morsure du soleil n'avait rien fait. Il se retourna, sans peur, mais avec une immense lassitude.

Quatre femmes et deux hommes l'encerclaient. Tous pointaient une arme sur lui. Il reconnut deux fusils de chasse et un pistolet réglementaire de la police australienne. Il ignorait comment il le savait, et ne s'en préoccupa pas un instant de plus. Ceux qui tenaient ces armes l'intéressaient davantage. La moitié d'entre eux avaient l'air de savoir s'en servir. Les autres donnaient plus ou moins habilement le change.

La femme qui braquait son fusil fermement sur la tempe de l'homme le jaugea du regard en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si c'est toi qui leur as fait ça, je t'abat comme un chien, et avec la certitude que tu vaux moins que n'importe quel clebs enragé gorgé de puces.

Un des homes se racla la gorge d'un air nerveux.

-Tu ne vas pas un peu vite ? Si ça se trouve...

-Quoi ? Tu crois que ceux qui ont tué ces deux là se sont aussi arrêtés pour déshabiller monsieur ? Non je te parie que ce taré les as tué lui-même. Et vu sa nudité je parierais gros qu'il y a pris son pied. Je vous jure le nombre de déséquilibrés qu'on trouve sur les routes...

L'homme à ses pieds ne comprenait pas la moitié de son discours. Mais il saisissait bien qu'elle l'accusait du meurtre. L'idée lui donna la nausée. Il avait vu dans l'esprit de la morte, vu ses peines et ses espoirs. Il avait senti son agonie, la sentait encore par vagues, la sensation des roues lui écrasant le dos, l'abject craquement de sa colonne et le sang qui s'accumulait dans ses poumons jusqu'à l'étouffer. Son être entier s'élevait contre l'idée de provoquer une telle souffrance à un innocent.

« _J'ai prêté serment, même si c'était il y a longtemps. Serment de protéger les gens dans le besoin, comme toi, et du diable si je compte pas continuer à le tenir._ »

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là pour la protéger ? Pour sauver l'enfant ? Où était-il ? Était-ce sa faute ? Il avait soudainement la nausée.

Il réussit à lever les yeux vers la femme au fusil. La honte se lisait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. Ce qui sortit n'était qu'un murmure rauque et inarticulé. Les mots ne lui étaient pas naturel. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils ne le seraient jamais.

« Pas pu les sauver. Femme, enfant. La moto. Trop tard.

-Il a l'air sincère, déclara une deuxième femme en abaissant légèrement son pistolet.

-Ça n'explique pas sa nudité. Il est pelé par le soleil.

-Il est là depuis un bout de temps et eux aussi, rétorqua le premier homme en baissant son arme à son tour. Ils attirent déjà les vers.

-Bon dieu, renchérit un troisième en se bouchant le nez, je n'avais pas remarqué l'odeur. Ils sont là depuis quand ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'homme au sol. On lui posait une question, il le sentait bien, mais il était incapable de donner une réponse cohérente. A l'arrière de son crâne, la voix recommence à lui hurler des instructions.

 _Dis-leur, dis-leur, de reconstruire, de repartir vers les villes, sécuriser les approvisionnements, besoin d'un gouvernement, d'infrastructures, de durabilité, ils doivent s'unir, ne pas mourir, ne pas mourir, laisser un héritage, reconstruire..._

Il s'était cru libéré de la voix et de la pression qu'elle cherchait à mettre sur ses épaules. Avec un grondement animal, il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et serra désespéramment celles-ci. La petite troupe autour de lui fit quelques pas en arrière. Trois d'entre eux relevèrent leurs armes pour le viser.

-Laissons cet homme tranquille, finit par dire la troisième femme du groupe. Il est devenu fou.

-Il fait partie des veinards alors, murmura la dernière.

-J'espérais qu'on pourrait le prendre avec nous s'il n'était pas dangereux, soupira le premier homme. Il est grand et costaud, il aurait pu être utile. Tant pis. Repartons. Le soleil descend et je suis pas disposé à me faire surprendre par un gang en pleine nuit au milieu de nulle part. Trouvons un endroit où nous retrancher.

La première femme renifla avec mépris.

-Et que sommes-nous sinon un gang de plus à sillonner l'outback ? Des gangs, des victimes comme ceux-là et quelques idéalistes isolés, il n'y a plus que ça dans le coin.

-On le laisse comme ça ? Sans eau, sans vêtements ? Il va griller sous ce soleil !

La première femme sortit un pistolet glissé à l'arrière de son pantalon et y chargea une balle avant de le jeter au loin.

-Voilà. Qu'il se suicide s'il est encore assez sain d'esprit pour passer à l'acte.

Aucun de ses compagnons ne protesta. L'homme au sol voulu lui dire qu'il avait déjà une arme, mais il se rappela qu'il l'avait perdu avec sa bouteille d'eau quelque part dans sa longue marche. Il resta donc silencieux, se concentrant sur sa respiration et les voix autour de lui pour ignorer les cris dans sa tête.

Le groupe s'éloigna rapidement. L'homme les regarda monter dans une voiture et un van qu'ils avaient entouré de barbelés en guise de fragile protection contre un éventuel assaut. Bien vite, ils disparurent hors de sa vue, ne laissant comme seules traces de leur passage qu'un nuage de poussière et un pistolet chargé d'une unique balle.

Il resta seul. Ce n'était pas un soulagement. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'aider à se concentrer sur autre chose que la voix hurlant dans sa tête. Il fixa un long moment le pistolet, se demandant s'il devait l'utiliser. Il savait ce qui se passerait. Ses visions et la voix lui avaient donné plus d'informations que nécessaire sur les armes à feu et les dégâts qu'elles causaient. Mais s'il entendait les voix des morts, qui pouvait dire si la voix et tous ces souvenirs ne continueraient pas à le tourmenter après qu'il ait mis une balle dans son crâne ?

Il secoua la tête et se força à écarter ces pensées morbides. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ignorer plus facilement la voix. Agir, ne pas rester immobile. Se rappelant des choses vues dans les esprits de la mère et des deux voyageurs qui l'avaient aidé, l'homme regarda autour de lui. Il était vraiment au milieu de nulle part. La route coupait un paysage ininterrompu de plaines aux arbustes desséchées. La terre était rouge, poudreuse et poussiéreuse. Il n'y avait aucun rocher. L'homme dû se contenter de soulever précautionneusement la mère puis l'enfant pour les déposer sur le bord de la route. Le début de décomposition des deux corps lui donna d'abord des haut-le-cœur qu'il appris vite à ignorer. Un flot de visions l'assaillit dès qu'il frôla leur peau, mais il s'y attendait cette fois. De nouvelles connaissances vinrent s'ajouter à celles qu'il possédait déjà mais il les ignora férocement. Il croisa les bras des deux cadavres sur leur poitrine, et tâcha de les rendre plus présentable en essuyant la poussière de leurs visages et en disciplinant la chevelure tâchée de sang de la mère.

Jessie.

Il lui parla en la coiffant maladroitement, jusqu'à n'avoir plus assez de salive pour articuler une phrase cohérente. Il aurait été incapable une minute après de dire ce dont il l'avait entretenu en murmurant, mais chaque fois qu'il effleurait sa peau, c'était comme si elle lui répondait.

Quand il eut finit, il ramassa le pistolet abandonné, bien décidé cette fois à ne pas le lâcher. Il se redressa et marcha, droit devant lui. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'était plus une fuite désespérée. Il avait un but.

Jessie. Elle était morte en tremblant, à deux pas de son enfant, et dans le cœur de l'homme naissait quelque chose de plus puissant encore que la voix dans sa tête, une détermination froide et inébranlable.

Ceux qui lui avaient fait ça devaient payer. Il était au delà de la soif, de la faim et de la fatigue. Il marcha d'un pas plus ferme qu'auparavant, le regard fixé sur la route et l'horizon au bout. Le rire de Jessie, les babillements de l'enfant le suivaient, l'enrobant chaleureusement. Il devait les venger. La femme, l'enfant. Dans sa tête, ils devenaient sa femme et son enfant. Sa famille. La voix avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose dont il fallait protéger jusqu'au souvenir.

Des jours passèrent sans qu'il ne se lasse de marcher. Peu à peu, le paysage repris de vagues couleurs. Il se dirigeait désormais le sud et non plus vers l'est. Il y avait à nouveaux des maisons, aussi abandonnées que celles qu'il avait croisé au tout début de son périple. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie humaine ou animale, si ce n'était des corps tombés. L'homme se nourrissait d'insectes et de ce qu'il trouvait dans les poches et les sacs des morts. Il prenait grand soin de ne jamais toucher leur peau.

A force de fixer la route devant lui avec toute l'intensité dont il était capable, il faillit ne pas voir la moto rouge abandonnée contre un arbre mort. Une Z900 Kawasaki lui souffla le souvenir de Sandy. Elle aimait les motos Sandy, les motos et la musique.

Soudain, à la limite de sa vision, l'homme vit cet engin, ou un autre tout pareil, foncer sur lui. Par réflexe, l'homme se laissa tomber et roula sur le bas côté de la route pour éviter l'impact. Le souffle court et les yeux hagards, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Aucune moto ne lui fonçait dessus. C'était le souvenir de Jessie, juste avant l'impact.

Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il s'approcha de la moto et l'observa de prêt. Il y avait des sangles à l'arrière légèrement élimées. Les pneus étaient usés et légèrement dégonflés. L'arrière de la moto était plus profondément enfoncé dans la terre. Avant d'être abandonnée, elle avait été lourdement chargée. Le réservoir était vide, les pots d'échappement froids. Autour de la moto, l'homme découvrit des traces de pneus et de pas en nombre important. On avait déchargé la moto pour placer son fardeau sur les autres motos.

L'homme examina chaque trace avec précaution, tâchant de reconnaître les modèles de motos et d'identifier le nombre de motos concernés. R _établis l'ordre, fais respecter le droit et la civilisation_ , hurlait la voix impérieuse. _Fais ton devoir, envoie les au trou_ , approuvait l'ombre d'un policier mort dans sa voiture. _Pourquoi nous ont-il fait ça ?_ sanglotait Jessie tandis qu'un enfant pleurait doucement.

Il y avait autre chose. Sur la roue avant, l'homme gratta une substance sèche et sombre, presque poussiéreuse. De la boue, ou du sang. Dans les rayons de la moto, il y avait quelques fins fils bruns clairs emmêles. L'homme les détacha et fit rouler les boucles rebelles entre ses doigts. Il entendit à nouveau le choc sourd, les rires et le vrombissement des motos qui s'éloignaient. L'homme serra les poings et repartit.

Une voix, douce et calme, surpassait toutes les autres.

 _Fais-les disparaître en mon sein. Que nul ne les revoit jamais._

L'homme se laissa engloutir par cette voix et obéit.

Quand il refit surface, il était assis dans la poussière, adossé à une voiture. Une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé. A sa fatigue, il aurait dit des jours. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Des images, des impressions seulement. Ses mains étaient couvertes de croûtes et de sang séchées. Il avait cogné jusqu'à saigner, cela il le revoyait clairement. Son genou... Il y jeta un coup d'œil et se détourna, nauséeux. Il se souvenait de la balle qui l'avait transpercé. Son bras était cassé. Il revoyait la moto lui rouler dessus et cette fois-ci c'était bien son propre souvenir. Un soulagement. Il se souvenait aussi d'une voiture et d'un camion. Un corps écrasé sur la route et une sensation de satisfaction. Le reste, les détails, ses actes et pensées, tout était noyé dans une brume obscure.

Quelque part en chemin, il avait trouvé de quoi s'habiller. Il portait un blouson et une chemise déchirée trop longue qui protégeait vaguement ses cuisses du soleil. Toutes deux étaient tâchées de sang et déchirées en plusieurs endroits. Il tenait toujours à la main le pistolet. Quand il l'ouvrit, il constata que sa balle avait disparut du barillet. Il n'était pas difficile de conclure qu'elle se trouvait logée dans la poitrine du cadavre qui lui écrasait la jambe. La valide, heureusement.

Il avait tué. A de multiples reprises, et sans regrets, sans émotions. Il songea très confusément qu'il aurait dû se sentir coupable puis cessa de s'en soucier.

La voix était revenue, convoquée par cette simple pensée et lui hurlait à nouveau ses instructions confuses. _Protéger, protéger, continuer le combat, servir pour protéger, rester digne, rester fort, être un bastion, le droit, le droit, le droit, le droit..._ Il l'ignora. Au moins la souffrance aidait de ce côté-là. D'un geste, il renversa le cadavre et s'agrippa à la voiture pour se redresser. La douleur le fit hurler. Un gémissement lui répondit. Il jeta un œil de l'autre côté de la voiture.

Il n'était plus dans la plaine. Tout autour de lui, c'était des collines rocheuses et des ravines entre lesquelles la route continuait, sinueuse. La voiture contre laquelle il se tenait avait deux roues dans un de ces précipices. Il fit un bon de côté, nerveux. De l'autre côté du ravin, après un virage sec, il y avait une autre voiture. De là où il se tenait, l'homme avait l'impression que l'avant s'était enfoncé lorsque la voiture avait percuté la paroi rocheuse. Il y avait peut être quelqu'un encore en vie à l'intérieur, à moins que ce soit un des motards allongés autour qui n'ait gémi.

C'était lui qui les avait descendu, en utilisant la voiture comme protection. Il y avait un fusil à pompe à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour le ramasser ; il restait trois balles à l'intérieur. Quand il voulut se redresser, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Sa jambe l'empêchait de marcher. Il pouvait tenter de monter dans la voiture et de lui faire faire demi-tour, mais c'était à condition qu'il ne la fasse pas tomber dans le ravin en essayant.

Heureusement, il y avait une autre solution. La moto du cadavre était encore en un seul morceau. Se laissant glisser totalement à terre, il s'assit et se servit de ses bras pour avancer à reculons jusqu'à elle. Précautionneusement, il la redressa, s'en servant pour se relever. Se rendant compte qu'il était dans son état incapable de grimper dessus, il marcha à ses côtés, s'en servant comme d'une béquille. Plusieurs fois il cru que sa jambe allait céder sous son poids, mais il tint bon. Suant à grosses gouttes, il parvint à contourner le ravin. Il passa à côté de deux motards et donna un coup de pied précautionneux dans chacun de des deux corps. Ils restèrent immobiles.

Arrivé près de la voiture, l'homme plaça la béquille de la moto. Les trois pas qu'il dû faire pour aller ouvrir la portière avant furent une agonie. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru voir de loin, le véhicule était intact. Il ne s'était pas arrêté à cause d'un accident. C'était la balle dans la mâchoire du conducteur qui avait arrêté sa course. Impossible de dire comment il avait pu trouver le réflexe de freiner à temps pour éviter la collision avant de succomber. Son front était presque encastré dans le volant. L'homme caressa la voiture avec approbation. Ford Falcon XB. Modèle des forces de police. Le mort au volant portait un uniforme, miraculeusement intact. Pas la moindre trace de sang.

En grognant, l'homme ouvrit la portière et fit basculer le conducteur à terre. Ils étaient de taille similaire, seule leur largeur d'épaule différait. Il entreprit de le dépouiller, jusqu'à ses sous vêtements, soulagé que la rigueur cadavérique soit encore modérée. _Décédé depuis moins de trois heures_ , souffla une des voix. Ce n'était donc pas lui qui avait gémit. L'homme jeta sa chemise et son blouson imbibés de sang, s'assurant au passage qu'il n'avait aucune blessure au torse. C'était le sang d'autres personnes. Il enfila le maillot de corps blanc et la veste de cuir. Elle étaient un peu serrées mais lui allaient. Le plus difficile fut d'enfiler le pantalon et les bottes en cuir mais en se redressant, l'homme se sentit plus vivant que jamais. Peut importait que le contact du cuir soit si douloureux sur ses innombrables cloques.

 _Oui_ , hurla la voix avec bonheur, _se redresser, vivre, non plus survivre, reconstruire, ne pas régresser, te souvenir, te souvenir pour eux, pour les autres, pour les gens, pour les villes, pour la beauté, besoin d'inutile, de codes, conserver le passé pour protéger un futur..._

L'homme grogna pour la faire taire. Un gémissement lui répondit à nouveau. Il s'était trompé, celui-ci ne venait pas de la voiture ou des hommes à terre, mais de l'autre côté des rochers. Le simple fait de regarder le chemin à parcourir tira un grognement à l'homme. Il n'était pas trop escarpé, mais chaque pas fut néanmoins un calvaire. Heureusement, au sommet de l'escarpement l'homme se retrouva sur un petit plateau de hautes herbes sèches. Au moins, il n'y avait pas à redescendre.

Au milieu du plateau, il y avait un homme allongé dans un cercle noirci. On l'y avait traîné. Il s'était débattu. Ceux qui l'avaient torturé l'avaient attaché par une chaîne de moto à un vieil abreuvoir à bestiaux et aspergé d'essence. De si près, l'odeur de chair brûlée devenait insoutenable. Les auteurs du crime avaient disparu. L'homme espérait que c'était ceux qu'il avait laissé morts en contrebas. Il jeta tout de même des regards de tous les côtés en s'approchant du blessé, la main fermement agrippée à son fusil, prêt à tirer au moindre bruissement dans les fourrés ou au moindre bruit dans les rochers.

« Max ? C'est toi Max ?, réussit à articuler le blessé.

L'homme continua de s'approcher en silence. Il n'avait pas de nom. La veste qu'il portait n'avait pas de nom, juste un numéro. Il l'arracha avant de se pencher sur le blessé. Si l'odeur était insoutenable, la vision du corps calciné était prie. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et sa poitrine se soulevait encore, par spasmes douloureux. Il ne voyait rien. Des cloques fermaient de force ses paupières.

-Max, vieux frère, c'est toi ? Tu t'en es sorti hein ?

Ses vêtements avaient brûlé avec lui. Le cuir noirci s'était fendu en plusieurs endroits, laissant voir les plaies à vif au-dessous. Ses tortionnaires avaient jeté ses bottes et sa veste dans l'abreuvoir. L'homme en sortit la veste et tâcha de la dépoussiérer un peu. Quelqu'un avait écrit « Mort au flics » dessus avec une craie. Il la déposa doucement sur le blessé et s'assit à ses côtés, s'appuyant contre le réservoir. Il n'avait rien pour casser les chaînes. Peut-être la voiture de police contenait ce qu'il fallait, mais ça ne servirait à rien. Le blessé agonisait.

-Pas beau à voir hein ? Salauds. Voulaient me voir supplier et pleurer. Mais Jim Goose est pas près de supplier ce genre de mecs. Jim Goose...

Une vague de douleur l'empêcha de s'exprimer. Il resta pantelant pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Tu es toujours là Max ?, finit-il par reprendre en levant avec difficulté une main pour chercher à l'aveugle la main de l'homme. Me laisse pas...

-Non. Je reste.

Goose ne réalisa pas que ce n'était pas la voix de son coéquipier. Il agrippa la main de l'homme, la pressa contre sa poitrine et recommença à parler. L'homme plaça sa seconde main sur son front. Le blessé était brûlant et commençait à délirer.

-Jusqu'au bout, vieux frère, jusqu'au bout. C'est toi qui avait raison Max, on a pas su s'arrêter à temps. Ce boulot rend dingue, dingue. Le monde est... le monde est...

-Fou ?

-Fou. Impossible à sauver. Trop tard pour lui, trop tard pour nous.

Il rit, d'un rire sec et sans vie qui se changea en toux.

-De l'eau, râla-t-il en serrant désespéramment la main de l'homme, de l'eau, de l'eau...

Il n'y avait pas d'eau dans l'abreuvoir, juste une boue sèche et rouge. L'homme réalisa qu'il mourrait lui-même de soif. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin de boire pour survivre. Il était conscient qu'il avait survécu sans eau et nourriture bien plus de temps qu'il n'était humainement possible. Mais à cet instant, il aurait tué pour une gorgée d'eau et aurait été incapable de la partager avec le mourant.

L'agonie de celui-ci dura jusqu'au coucher de soleil. L'homme lui tint la main tout du long en essayant d'oublier la douleur de sa jambe et son bras cassé. Il regarda Goose tenir un discours de plus en plus délirant, alternant rires nerveux et supplications pour un peu d'eau, pour que la douleur cesse. Les rares moment où il était conscient, le blessé interpellait l'homme en l'appelant Max et se remémorait leurs souvenirs communs. Le reste du temps, il sombrait dans une profonde torpeur.

L'homme sut que tout était fini quand tout d'un coup, les souvenirs de Goose s'introduisirent massivement dans son esprit. _Le poste de police, de plus en plus vide et sale, les regards de gratitude se changeant en méfiance, l'épuisement, l'impuissance, la colère rentrée qui monte, qui monte, Max prêt à abandonner, les collègues qu'on ne reconnaît plus tellement la violence les contamine, les nouvelles terribles venues de l'étranger, l'eau qui manque, de plus en plus et la peur qui s'installe, le bruit de la balle traversant la tête de Max, les rires des motards qui le tirent hors de la voiture, la douleur, la douleur, la douleur, les rires horribles, omniprésent, mourir, mourir déjà, mourir tout seul, mais non, Max, Max est mort, Max est là, merci mais la peur, la peur, omniprésente et, la douleur, ne pas partir, pas encore, trop tôt, pas prêt, aide moi, Max, Max, MAX !_

Sentir quelqu'un mourir était pire que tout. Max. C'était son nom ? Il ne savait plus. Tout était confus. Il y avait une femme, un enfant... Les siens ? Des policiers... Lui ?

En titubant, Max se redressa. Il ne devait pas être là. Il devait être ailleurs. Il avait... quelqu'un à retrouver. A protéger. Non, trop tard. Jim était mort. Sa faute. Jessie et le petit... Sa faute.

Ne se souciant plus de sa soif et de la douleur, Max traversa le plateau et dévala la pente. Il enjamba le corps de l'homme qu'il avait déshabillé et s'engouffra dans la voiture. La vitre de sa portière était fêlée par la balle qui l'avait traversée ; Max la défonça du coude pour ne pas être gêné, démarra le moteur et appuya sur l'embrayage. L'interceptor était aussi nerveux et puissant que dans ses souvenirs embrumés. Max passa la crête, pris le temps de contempler un instant le paysage devant lui et accélérera, se laissant engloutir par le désert.


	2. Acte 2 Errances

**Acte 2 Errances**

-.-.

 _Se situe juste après Max Max 2 The Road Warrior et avant Fury Road_

-.-.

Il marchait le long d'une route lorsque les femmes le trouvèrent. On l'appelait le guerrier de la route alors, et il n'y avait plus une route de ce pays mourant qu'on nommait Australie qu'il n'avait pas foulé. Il avait vu brûler d'innombrables villes, enterré les corps meurtris de femmes violées et d'enfants déshydratés.

Elles ne le cherchait pas, mais elle avaient entendu parler de lui. Elles avaient roulé de longues semaines vers le nord, traversant ce qui avait été une région verte et cultivée des Nouvelles-Galles du Sud et les terres rouges et craquelées du Queensland. Elles avaient croisé quelques rares groupes d'hommes et de femmes assez civilisés pour qu'il soit possible de dialoguer. Les occupants d'un vieux bus chargé d'essence leur avaient parlé du guerrier de la route. L'histoire était belle mais ne les avait pas plus intéressé que ça. Le sort du monde les préoccupait davantage.

Partout où elles s'étaient rendues, ces femmes n'avaient découvert que des herbes rases et des champs jonchés de squelettes d'animaux. Le pire, ce n'était pas les fermes brûlées ou abandonnées mais le silence et les squelettes d'enfants sur le bord de la route. La vie humaine avait disparu. Seuls quelques rares oiseaux et insectes semblaient subsister dans ce paysage.

Elles étaient fatiguées. A plusieurs reprises, elles avaient du fuir des bandes de pillards armés et hurlant. En fuyant ainsi, elles avaient la satisfaction de savoir qu'elles ne diminuaient pas leurs réserves de balles. D'un autre côté, l'essence diminuait un peu trop rapidement dans les réservoirs. Elles rationnaient l'eau. Par précaution.

Quand l'une des motardes l'avait remarqué, elle avait d'abord cru à un mirage dans la poussière, mais non, il y avait bien un homme qui marchait au milieu de nulle part. Elle avait accéléré et en avait fait le tour, son arme bien en évidence à la ceinture. Il n'avait pas bronché, se contentant d'avancer, le regard fixé sur un horizon dévasté. Il boitait.

Le convoi de femmes le rattrapa au moment où il s'effondrait, sa jambe poisseuse de sang s'effondrant sous son poids. Elles hésitèrent d'abord à s'arrêter. Dans ce monde mourant, n'importe quel homme pouvait être un danger. D'ailleurs, elles ne débordaient pas d'affection pour ceux de son sexe. Ils avaient détruit le monde. Elles aimaient leurs fils, croyaient en leur potentiel, mais se méfiaient de leurs frères et de leurs pères.

Elles s'arrêtèrent près de l'homme car la nuit allait bientôt tomber et que le macadam de la route était rongé de crevasses dangereuses pour leurs motos. Les deux camping-car et le camion auraient pu continuer, mais il aurait été fou de se séparer de l'escorte qui pouvait être leur seule défense en cas d'embuscade.

Leurs véhicules formant un demi-cercle, les passagères commencèrent à sortir de leurs véhicules. Elles refermèrent aussitôt les portes et s'assurèrent que les rideaux empêchaient de voir à l'intérieur des camping-cars. Elles ne cessaient de jeter des regards suspicieux du côté de l'homme. Trois d'entre elles montèrent la garde, le fusil bien en vue, tandis que les autres s'affairaient pour cuisiner sur de vieux réchauds.

Comme l'homme ne faisait pas mine de s'approcher, elles recommencèrent à respirer et se mirent à bavarder. L'une d'entre elles déposa même son fusil contre sa moto. Toutefois, aucune des trois femmes ne lâcha l'homme du regard.

Bientôt, de délicieuses odeurs volèrent jusque à lui. Pourtant, il ne s'approcha pas pour mendier ou exiger de la nourriture, et on ne lui en proposa pas. Il resta assis dans la poussière rouge de la route tandis que les femmes se servaient et déambulaient entre leurs véhicules. Il vit bien qu'elles entraient parfois le plus discrètement possible dans le camion et les camping-car et en ressortaient sans le bol qu'elles tenaient en y entrant, mais il ne dit rien.

Sitôt leur repas terminé, les voyageuses se couchèrent. Elle s'attendaient à moitié à se réveiller en pleine nuit pour découvrir l'homme en train d'essayer d'égorger ou de violer l'une d'entre elles. Pas une ne dormit sereinement cette nuit là. Au matin, elles retrouvèrent l'homme dans la position exacte où il était lorsqu'elles avaient éteint les feux. Elles s'en étonnèrent et quelques unes frissonnèrent. Il n'était pas naturel de rester si longtemps figé. Quelques unes murmurèrent que quelque chose ne devait pas tourné rond dans sa tête.

Mais pourquoi aurait-il bougé ? Il voyait bien qu'elles ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Il leur donnait raison. Il ne se serait pas fait confiance à leur place. Il n'était pas un homme à qui faire confiance, songea-t-il en pensant à du sable coulant d'un canon citerne et à des gens qui l'avaient sacrifié pour une juste cause. C'était normal. Il était sacrifiable. Un rugissement de protestation résonna dans son esprit. Il l'ignora. Il devenait bon à cela.

L'une des femmes le héla, le forçant à revenir au temps présent. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. Dans une main, elle tenait un fusil braqué sur sa tempe. Dans l'autre, une écuelle de soupe. Il avait faim, découvrit-il. Il s'empara du bol et le vida à grandes gorgées tout en sachant que cela ne suffirait pas à le rassasier. Il avait découvert que rien n'y parvenait. Même l'eau la plus fraîche le laissait assoiffé. Mais parfois, le fait de manger et de boire maintenait les voix à distance, alors il tentait de se sustenter chaque fois que possible, même s'il était capable de survivre sans eau ni nourriture pendant des mois. Il l'avait fait, une fois.

-Quel est ton nom ?, demanda la femme en reprenant l'écuelle.

Il ne répondit pas. Il resta debout, les bras ballants, les yeux dans le vide. Les voix revenaient, mais la femme ne les entendit pas.

-D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Il tendit vaguement la main pour indiquer l'immensité désertique tout autour d'eux.

-C'est un peu vague tout ça, gronda une deuxième femme en crispant ses mains sur son arme. Il va te falloir être plus clair.

-Laisse le tranquille. Il n'a pas toute sa tête.

-Peut être. Ou peut être qu'il fait semblant pour mieux nous tromper.

-Peut-être, lui répondit en écho sa cheffe, que je ne suis pas encore prête à me méfier d'un autre être humain juste à cause de ce qui pousse entre ses jambes. D'où vient-tu l'étranger ? Du nord ?

Il avait parcourut la terre aride d'une rive de l'océan à l'autre et il connaissait son nom. Plus personne ne semblait le connaître ou s'en soucier ces temps-ci. Lui pouvait sentir toute cette vaste terre craquelée sous ses pieds juste en fermant les yeux. Il la connaissait par cœur et ses pieds en portaient les stigmates. Il avait été partout, et nulle part. Mais oui, récemment, il avait été au nord. Il hocha la tête.

-As-tu croisé d'autres groupes là bas ?

Il hésita. Sur ces routes désolées, une telle question n'était jamais innocente.

-Nous avons croisé un vieil autocar il y a deux jours, descendant du nord, continua la femme. Il était plein à craquer d'adultes et d'enfants et de bidons. Ils nous ont vendu de l'essence contre des graines. Ils nous ont parlé d'un homme, qui les a aidé. Est-ce toi ?

Il s'en souvenait. Mais comme pour tous ses souvenirs, il ne savait pas s'ils étaient réels ou issus d'une hallucination de plus. Il hocha néanmoins la tête pour confirmer. Après tout, si la femme devant lui avait parlé à ces gens, ils n'étaient pas une hallucination. Ou alors, la femme et ses compagnes en étaient elles aussi. Cette pensée l'aurait fait rire, s'il s'était rappelé comment on faisait.

Un peu de tension sembla se dissiper dans les yeux de la femme et ses épaules se décrispèrent. Un peu.

-Ces gens n'ont eu que de bonnes choses à me dire de cet homme. Maintenant, dis moi ton nom que je sache si c'est vraiment toi.

Il ne savait pas si il s'agissait réellement de son nom. Mais il revoyait un homme brûlé l'appeler dans son agonie.

-Max.

Le fusil s'éloigna enfin de son visage.

-Bienvenue parmi nous alors, Max. Ce que tu as fait pour ces gens était très brave.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il hocha pourtant la tête. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

-Où va-tu maintenant ?

D'un geste, il embrassa à nouveau le désert tout autour d'eux. Les yeux de la flemme se plissèrent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

-Tu connais bien le coin ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais te battre, tu ne poses pas de questions et tu connais le coin. Veut-tu nous servir de guide ? On te fournira en munitions et en nourriture, si tu continue à ne pas poser de question et si tu es capable d'obéir. Peut-tu le faire ?

-Et si je veux partir.

-Tu pourras prendre avec toi autant d'eau et de nourriture que tu peux en porter, proposa la femme sans se soucier des protestations de ses compagnes.

-Non. Je veux un véhicule.

-Nous avons besoin de tous ceux qui sont là.

-Un autre alors.

La femme hésita un instant puis lui tendit la main. Il la serra avec hésitation pendant une demi seconde puis fit deux pas en arrière, comme si elle l'avait mordu. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait quelqu'un de vivant qui n'essayait pas de le tuer ou qui n'était pas en train de mourir. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la moiteur de ce contact, même si l'absence de hurlements dans sa tête était un changement agréable.

On lui tendit un second bol de soupe qu'il avala aussi avidement que le premier puis il regarda les femmes se préparer au départ, les bras ballants. Il ne savait pas comment aider ni même si elles souhaitaient qu'il le fasse. Il se dirigea finalement vers la cabine du camion, mais une jeune femme sauta sur le siège passager avant qu'il ne puisse y grimper et lui indiqua de se diriger vers les motos. Une des femmes lui fit signe de grimper derrière elle. Max obéit et s'agrippa aux poignées sur les côtés du véhicule. Il était à peut près sûr de se faire tuer s'il tentait de mettre ses mains autour de sa taille.

Le convoi se remit en route sous un soleil de plomb. Il était encore tôt et l'air n'était qu'à peine étouffant. Max ferma les yeux un moment pour profiter du vent sur son visage.

Il les rouvrit rapidement cependant, pour se repérer. Ils avaient déjà parcourut autant de distance que lui à pied en trois heures de marche la veille. La position assise était reposante pour sa jambe. Ils roulaient en éclaireurs, sa compagne et lui, et cinq autres motos les entouraient. Les conductrices surveillaient la route et les collines tout autour d'eux. Elles ne lui demandèrent pas d'aide pour se repérer, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder des cartes. Elles roulaient plein nord, et Max savait la route sûre sur cette portion, même s'il n'aurait pu leur expliquer comment il le savait. Il ne leur proposa pas son aide, et choisit de rester le plus immobile possible. Malgré cela, elles dardaient fréquemment vers lui des yeux implacables. S'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il serait abattu sur le champ lui disaient ces regards. Ce n'était pas facile de les ignorer, mais il y parvint après quelques heures de conduite.

L'attention de ses gardiennes, elle, ne se relâcha jamais.

Ils avaient roulé des heures et des heures sans aucune pause quand le convoi s'arrêta enfin. Les motardes descendirent de leurs engins en grognant de soulagement et Max se serait volontiers écroulé sur la terre rouge pour ne plus se relever avant le prochain lever de soleil. Il s'avança avec hésitation, ne sachant comment proposer son aide, mais fut promptement renvoyé à la périphérie du campement. Les femmes recommencèrent leur manège de la veille, dardant vers Max des regards soupçonneux.

Il ne leur en voulait pas. Ainsi allait le monde. Ainsi faisait-il lui même.

Elles lui servirent à nouveau à manger, un gruau liquide et des biscuits trop secs qui ne soulevèrent en lui aucun enthousiasme. Mais il fit ce qu'on attendait de lui et mangea. On ne lui donna ni couverture ni oreiller, mais une femme fit tomber à ses côtés une boite de bandages. Avec soulagement, il refit le bandage autour de la plaie de sa jambe. Après cela, il ne mit pas longtemps à fermer les yeux et à s'endormir, sans se soucier du sol dur et caillouteux sous ses pieds. Les voix le réveillèrent bien sûr, pour lui rappeler qu'il les avait tué, abandonné, mais il parvint à se rendormir.

Au matin, une chaussure tapant avec insistance contre sa jambe le réveilla et il se redressa vivement, surpris par ne pas avoir été réveillé par le bruit que faisaient les femmes en préparant le déjeuner et en vérifiant l'état de leurs véhicules. Elles semblaient ne pas réaliser à quel point le bruit portait ici. Il essaya de le leur dire, mais elles l'ignoraient ostensiblement et se turent quand il s'approcha du feu pour manger.

Quand elles eurent fini et rangé, l'une des motardes, une autre que celle de la veille, l'interpella.

-Max c'est ça ? Tu es avec moi.

Il hocha la tête et enfourcha la moto sans un mot. Cela convenait parfaitement à la femme, car ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de la matinée. Ils patrouillaient à cinq cent mètres à gauche environ du convoi lorsque Max remarqua quelque chose. Il tapota l'épaule de sa compagne qui se retourna, agacée. Du menton, il lui désigna le nuage de poussière au loin. La femme ne répondit pas et fit demi tour. Avec insistance, Max tapa à nouveau sur son épaule.

-Une minute ! S'écria-t-elle avec exaspération.

Ils rejoignirent une autre motarde qui ralentit à leur approche.

-Il y a quelque chose là bas. Nous allons voir ça de plus prêt, alerte les autres.

-Sois prudente.

-Je suis armée.

Max ne l'était pas, et elles le savaient. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne lui proposa un pistolet ou un couteau. Ce n'était pas grave. Max n'avait pas besoin d'arme pour survivre. Lui survivait toujours, c'était les autres qui mourraient.

Un cri inarticulé résonna à l'arrière de sa tête. Il l'ignora.

Il leur fallut un bon moment pour atteindre l'origine du nuage de poussière. A faible distance, ils mirent pied à terre et camouflèrent la moto derrière un bosquet d'épineux rabougris. Max détourna la tête tandis que sa compagne mettait en place un piège pour l'imprudent qui voudrait les voler puis ils avancèrent sans bruit, accroupis. Ils durent contourner une colline pour découvrir la raison du nuage. Max avait craint de découvrir l'un des pires fléaux du désert, une tempête en formation ou une troupe de saccageurs en maraude. Ils ne découvrirent ni l'un ni l'autre, mais un spectacle qui leur coupa le souffle.

Entre les collines galopait un troupeau de chevaux et leurs petits. D'instinct, Max chercha du regard les hommes qui les poursuivaient ou les guidaient, mais non, les animaux étaient seuls. Un troupeau qui avait pris sa liberté, profitant de la folie des Hommes. Max s'en réjouit, mais une partie de lui-même s'en attrista. Un troupeau libre était la plus belle chose du monde, mais, comme la terre elle-même, ils étaient censés appartenir à l'Homme.

 _Oui_ , hurla une voix, _dompter le monde, pacifier la nature, mettre leur force au service de quelque chose de grand, de beau, rien n'est fait pour rester sauvage, c'est l'homme qui donne sa beauté au monde en le régulant, tu dois leur dire, leur rappeler..._

 _A quoi bon_ , murmura une autre, _détruit, ils ont tout détruit..._

Aux côtés de Max, la femme sortit silencieusement son pistolet et visa la bête la plus proche. Max la regarda faire en silence tout en se battant pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Le coup ne partit pas. La femme croisa son regard, comme pour lui demander son avis.

-Le bruit porte.

-Oui, reconnut-elle avant de ranger son arme.

Ils firent demi-tour et redressèrent la moto. La femme jeta un dernier regard derrière elle.

-Je suis contente de n'avoir pas tiré. La viande fraîche aurait été bienvenue et ils ne survivront pas bien longtemps avec l'eau qui manque partout, mais au moins ils sont libre et ensemble. Et puis, il reste encore quelques points d'eau dans la région. Ils ont une chance.

-Oui.

Elle lui tendit la main.

-Sharon. Je vivais à Sydney avant. J'étudiais la biologie moléculaire, même si ça paraît fou aujourd'hui.

-Max.

Elle pris sa main et ne la lâcha pas, attendant visiblement autre chose.

-J'étais... ah... policier.

Il était presque sûr que c'était vrai. Il y avait eu une femme et un enfant aussi, non ? _Policier. Policer. Où est l'ordre, où est passé l'ordre ?_ , gémit une des voix. Max l'ignora et enfourcha la moto. Le bruit du moteur étouffa bientôt la voix.

Ce soir là, on l'accueillit auprès du feu de camp. Il s'était d'abord installé à l'écart, comme il lui semblait qu'on attendant de lui. De même, il s'était efforcé d'ignorer le manège des femmes autour de lui, préparant le repas et nourrissant le plus discrètement possible des passagers dont on aurait préféré qu'il ignore l'existence. Cependant, quand elles eurent fini leurs tâches et que toutes, à l'exception des guetteuses, se furent positionnées autour du feu, Sharon s'était retournée et lui avait fait signe de s'installer près d'elle. Étonné, il obéit. Il saisit l'assiette qu'on lui tendait et y découvrit avec ahurissement, non pas un ragoût insipide mais deux saucisses et une poignée de haricots.

-Il nous reste quelques réserves, d'avant que tous les magasins aient été pillés, expliqua Sharon. On ne les ouvre que pour les occasions spéciales.

-Et c'en est une !, approuva une autre femme en passant à Max une gourde d'eau. Doublement même.

Max l'interrogea du regard mais elle n'expliqua pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, choisissant plutôt de se consacrer à son assiette.

-Ce que Kate veut dire, c'est que cela fait six mois que nous sommes sur la route. Echapper au blocus de Sydney fut tout une aventure. Découvrir aujourd'hui que nous ne sommes pas parvenus à détruire entièrement le monde est une autre victoire.

Max approuva en silence, mais ne posa pas d'autres questions. Il savoura son repas en écoutant ses compagnes parler. Peu à peu, les langues se délièrent, lui donnant une meilleure idée de qui elles étaient. Plus de la moitié était originaires de Sydney, ou s'y étaient retrouvées coincées lors de sa chute. Les autres avaient été recueillies au fil de leur voyage.

-Des jours terribles, soupira Amelia, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage marqué d'un coup de couteau mal cicatrisé. Sydney a été la dernière ville à tomber, mais, si elle a contenu la folie à l'extérieur de ses barricades, cela a été au prix de la peur et de la haine à l'intérieur de celles-ci.

-Et ce n'est pas de la folie, la peur et la haine enfermées dans des murs ?

-Si. C'est vrai. Ils étaient tous fous là bas, et nous aussi de l'avoir accepté. Nous étions à peine plus que des animaux reculant devant des prédateurs enragés.

-L'humanité est devenue folle.

-Les hommes sont devenus fous, nuance, répliqua une jeune fille en attisant le feu, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Sa réplique causa des grognements chez certaines de ses compagnes. C'était là un débat mainte fois répété. Max nota que celles qui grognaient ou levaient les yeux au ciel étaient les plus récemment arrivées dans le groupe.

-Mon mari était fermier et faisait dans l'agriculture biologique. Il voulait investir dans des ruches. Il a détruit le monde ?

-Certains ont réagi, reconnut Sharon. Pas assez.

Une autre femme, une aborigène qui se faisait appeler Jedda se pencha vers Max et lui donna un morceau de pain en souriant.

-Que devrais-je dire alors ?, lui demanda-t-elle. Ton sexe a peut être tué mon monde mais votre race a volé le mien il y a bien longtemps.

Une femme se leva, insultée. Susan, la femme qui avait la première accueilli Max dans le groupe la fit se rasseoir d'un geste. Vaguement gênée, elle s'excusa doucement. Jedda lui sourit ironiquement mais ne chercha pas à provoquer davantage le groupe. Les autres reprirent leur repas en silence, soulagées ou songeuses. Max garda les yeux baissés sur son assiette désormais vide.

Susan finit par se lever pour entrer dans le van et les discussions reprirent. Les femmes commencèrent à parler à nouveau des tracas du quotidien, de leurs réserves et des réparations à faire. Très vite cependant, la conversation revint sur Sydney et l'état des régions traversées et Max écouta avec attention. Ces derniers temps, il avait surtout sillonné l'est et le nord du leur pays. La situation était grave. Plus elles avançaient vers le nord, plus les voyageuses voyaient la désertification l'emporter. Certaines commencèrent à avouer leurs doutes. Ce voyage était insensé, disaient-elles. Rester à Sydney aurait été plus sûr. Qu'espéraient donc leurs cheffes ? L'avenir qu'elles imaginaient était voué au néant, comme le reste de la Terre. Celles qui tenaient ce discours recevaient des regards noirs des autres mais très rares étaient celles qui les contestaient.

Tous ceux qui avaient des yeux pour voir savaient le monde condamné, mais tous ne voulaient pas voir. Les villes étaient tombées, jusqu'à la dernière. Perth était tombée la première. Sydney avait tenu le plus longtemps, sept ans d'agonie après les premiers affrontements entre émeutiers et forces armées. Même cela c'était fini. Il n'y avait plus d'armée. Plus de police. Les rares convois de nourriture depuis des fermes dans les collines s'étaient arrêtés. Trop d'attaques avaient découragé les fermiers. En apprenant la nouvelle, les derniers citoyens convenables de Sydney s'étaient changés en pillards et avaient ravagé le dernier marché intact de la ville. La ville tout entière avait brûlé. L'art, la science, la beauté avaient brûlé avec le morts pourrissaient dans les rues, sans que nul ne se soucie d'eux. Les hommes ne voulaient plus qu'une chose, survivre. Survivre, et contrôler les ressources restantes.

La Terre se mourrait, disaient-elles toutes, et Max le sentait dans tous son être, dans ses pieds et chaque veine de son corps. Tout ce qui vivait s'éteignait peu à peu et même la civilisation devenait un souvenir étranger. Même les plus jeunes des motardes, gamines efflanquées de quinze ans, étaient nées avant la chute. Pourtant, dans leurs os et dans leur bouche, cela c'était passé il y a des siècles. Des mots familiers dans leur enfance étaient articulés comme des mots étrangers. Eau courante. Bateau. Une nouvelle langue naissait. Huile et gazoline au lieu de pétrole. Ces presque enfants pensaient déjà différemment de leurs aînées, ne comptant plus en kilomètres et en heures, mais en temps de route. Elle ne disaient pas qu'il faisait quarante degrés, mais assez chaud pour faire onduler le métal.

 _Le monde meurt !_ La civilisation mourrait, contredit Max dans sa tête. Elles s'adaptaient. Il repensa aux hommes d'Humungus et aux cadavres sur les voitures. Il repensa à des hommes et femmes prêts à le laisser mourir pour un camion chargé de sable et à s'enfuir avec leur précieuse gazoline. La civilisation était-elle si importante ? Nécessaire ?

 _Oui ! La démocratie, le droit, le vin, la paix, le libre échange, le..._

Il laissa parler la voix, mais saisit une couverture pour s'installer le plus loin possible du feu. Loin des conversations des femmes qui la nourrissait, la voix finit par s'éteindre. D'autres la remplacèrent. Une femme cria après lui. Un homme brûlé gémis pour de l'eau. _Max ! Max !_ Hurlaient-ils tous.

Se boucher les oreilles aurait été inutile. Max roula sur le dos et observa les étoiles, s'efforçant de faire comme si les voix n'existaient pas. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

Le lendemain soir, après une nouvelle journée à escorter le convoi en guettant d'éventuel maraudeurs, alors que le reste du convoi commençait à se reposer, les cheffes du groupe firent signe à Max de s'approcher. Sur le siège d'une moto, elles avaient étendu une carte de la région. Max y jeta un coup d'œil et sut qu'elle leur serait totalement inutile. Elle avait au moins dix ans.

-Tu connais la région ?

-Oui.

-A quel point ?

Max haussa les épaules. Comment exprimer le fait qu'il n'avait pas même besoin de ses concentrer pour sentir chaque caillou, chaque feuille desséchée qui se déposait sur la poussière de la route. Il connaissais la région, oui, d'une rive de la mer à l'autre. Pour toute réponse, il pointa la route sur la carte.

-Si vous allez au nord, cette route n'est pas bonne. A cinquante kilomètres d'ici, il y a un effondrement de terrain et la terre autour de la route est crevassée comme ici. Vous ferez passer les motos, mais les véhicules seront coincés.

-Et la route vers l'est ? De là, on pourrait remonter vers le nord par les collines.

-Non. Il y a des hommes là bas. Vous êtes nombreuses. Ils le sont davantage et maîtrisent le terrain. La meilleure solution serait d'abandonner les camions et de continuer sur les motos en ne chargeant que les armes et l'essence. Le reste peut se récupérer ailleurs.

Il restait après tout des villes qui n'avaient pas été totalement pillées.

Une des cheffes, Amelia, secoua la tête et adressa un regard entendu à ses compagnes.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Viens avec moi.

Max la suivit jusqu'au camping-car où elle frappa selon un code précis. Une femme armée leur ouvrit et se renfrogna en voyant Max, mais le laissa jeter un coup d'oeil. L'intérieur était bourré à craquer de bagages et d'enfants à moitié endormis qui échangèrent avec Max des regards curieux. Les plus jeunes avaient deux ou trois ans, l'aîné huit ou neuf. Ils étaient vêtus de pyjamas et semblaient bien nourris. Max se rappela un enfant sauvage au grand sourire et une boite à musique. Était-ce la veille ou des siècles plus tôt ? La gardienne referma la porte et le souvenir échappa à nouveau à Max.

Amelia escorta ensuite Max vers les camions. Elle désigna le premier.

-Les autres enfants sont là, les plus âgés. On l'a aménagé autant que possible, mais c'est loin d'être confortable.

-Vous ne les laissez pas sortir ?

-Il y a une trappe sur le toit. On l'ouvre le soir pour qu'ils profitent de la fraîcheur, mais non, on ne les laisse pas sorti. Il y a trop de rumeurs d'enfants enlevés par des bandes de maraudeurs. Krystyn, que nous avons ramassé il y a un mois, nous a raconté que son fils et son mari se sont fait enlever sous ses yeux. Ils ne l'ont pas vu elle, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle est là. On dit que certains groupes commencent à s'organiser et à chercher des esclaves pour forer à la recherche de gazoline ou d'eau. Maintenant que même les villes n'ont plus rien à fournir, j'imagine que ça ne va qu'empirer.

Max grogna. Il avait vu la même chose se produire ailleurs. Ou alors les voix le lui avaient dit ? Il ne savait plus. Mais l'immensité résonnait de hurlements et de bruits de chaînes.

-Et l'autre camion ?

-Viens voir. Les enfants sont une raison suffisante de ne pas abandonner les véhicules, mais voici l'autre.

Le camion fut ouvert et l'odeur sauta aux narines de Max. Il ne l'avait jamais senti et la connaissait depuis toujours. C'était celle de la terre mouillée et fertile et il eut envie de pleurer et de plonger ses mains le plus loin possible, de sentir la terre coincée sous ses ongles. Il y avait là des dizaines de bacs solidement vissés au sol ou enchaînés aux parois. Une femme était en train de verser au compte goutte au pied de plantes aux feuilles d'un vert qu'on ne trouvait plus nulle part à des centaines de kilomètres de distance. Une autre dormait dans un hamac suspendu au plafond, sous une trappe destinée à accorder quelques rayons de soleils à la serre improvisée.

-Tomates, désigna successivement Amelia, oignons, patates, avocats... Sans compter les graines ! Blé, orge, lentilles... Pour peu qu'on trouver assez de terre où planter, on pourrait même faire pousser des manguiers ou des pommiers ! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ne ne pouvons rien abandonner ?

Max voulu répondre, mais il suffoquait. Il trébucha et s'éloigna le plus loin possible du camion. Il heurta le deuxième et entendu un rire étouffé d'enfant à l'intérieur. Il avait besoin d'air, de se rappeler comment respirer. Il n'y arrivait pas.

-Pauvre mec, remarqua quelqu'un derrière lui.

-Le désert les rends tous fous. Il l'est différemment des autres, c'est tout.

-N'empêche. J'ai vu des hommes devenir hystériques en voyant leur maison détruite et leur femme décapitée sur le seuil, mais jamais devant des plants de tomates.

Max perdit connaissance.

Le soleil levant réchauffant sa peau lui fit reprendre conscience. Il tenta de se redresser et découvrit qu'il était enchaîné par le poignet à la roue d'un des camions. Ne sachant plus où ni qui il était, il se débattit avec véhémence. Plutôt s'arracher le poignet qu'être enchaîné.

Un morceau de pain et une gourde furent jetés à ses pieds. Il releva les yeux et du les plisser pour ne pas être aveuglé par le soleil. Il prit enfin conscience de l'endroit où il était et de la compagnie avec laquelle il voyageait. Un pistolet à la main, Sharon lui jeta un regard peu amène.

-Tu es encore plus proche du chien enragé que je ne le pensais. Enfin, les coups de folie sont fréquents, et parfois passagers. Tu as jusqu'à notre départ pour t'en remettre. Sinon, l'une d'entre nous abrégera tes souffrances.

Elle s'éloigna après lui avoir jeté un dernier et étrange regard avec lequel Max n'était que trop familier. C'était celui qu'on finissait toujours par lui accorder. Seulement, il n'avait jamais bien su si c'était de la pitié ou du mépris. Parfois il aurait véritablement préféré qu'on l'abatte plutôt que de subir ce regard.

Un chien enragé. Était-ce ce qu'il était ? Il se rappelait d'un chien. On l'avait abattu, sous ses yeux. Max ne savait plus s'il était mort de suite ou s'il s'était d'abord tordu de douleur sur le sol. Non. Il ne voulait pas être abattu, qu'il soit chien ou homme. Il s'empara de la gourde et avala de longues gorgées d'une eau presque croupie. Ignorant le pain, il reposa finalement la gourde vide sur le sol et reporta son attention sur l'horizon de collines rouges illuminées par le soleil levant. Elles avaient toujours été de cette couleur, mais Max se souvenait d'un temps où des buissons fleurissaient brièvement sur leurs flancs. Il y avait eu un temps où la forêt équatoriale du nord n'était pas un triste souvenir, ou le désert ne frôlait pas les rives de l'océan, ou l'océan ne menaçait pas d'être remplacé par une lande de sel et de sable. Bientôt, le désert engloutirait tout. Max s'en réjouissait. Il en pleurait de tristesse. Le sable et la poussière engloutiraient les pêchés des Hommes et leurs pitoyables réalisations. Il n'y aurait plus que le vent pour adoucir le silence.

Le silence. C'était tout ce que désirait Max. Le silence, l'oubli et la fin du monde.

Et la folie, oh, la folie pour le supporter !

Une angoisse étreignit soudain le cœur de Max. Était-il fou pour supporter le monde ou parce que le monde était fou ? Était-ce le monde qui était fou ou juste les hommes qui défiguraient sa surface ? La terre était polluée, par leurs empreintes de pas, leur souffle, leurs usines. Le poison pénétrait jusqu'à ses os. Max se tenait sur un cadavre qui se croyait encore en vie. Il pouvait par moment entendre son râle. Quand cela arrivait, il aurait voulu s'arracher les tympans et s'ouvrir la poitrine et s'enterrer dans le sable pour le faire taire.

Heureux les fous car les souffrances de cette terre leur sont épargnées.

Un éclat de rire naquit dans la gorge de Max, mais il n'avait jamais su comment rire et c'est un gémissement qui sortit, long et inarticulé. Il aurait voulu pleurer sur la splendeur passée de cette terre rouge, mais en était également incapable. Serait-il un jour le dernier à se rappeler de cette beauté ?

Il y avait une grandeur aussi dans le désert de roche et de sable qui avalait tout le reste, une beauté qui le prenait à la gorge et lui arrachait un soupir d'aise. L'homme n'avais jamais, ne pourrait jamais rien créer qui égale la froideur de la nuit et l'écrasante chaleur du jour, le miroitement du soleil sur le sable, le bruit du vent dans des vallées de roche érodées. Le désert actuel n'était qu'une promesse de ce qu'il serait un jour, bientôt. De l'amour. C'était ce que ressentait Max en contemplant les collines.

Et puis, il y avait cet espoir, faible mais fermement ancré en Max. Si l'humanité disparaissait, peut être, enfin, que les voix se tairaient. Que la honte et l'angoisse et l'incompréhension disparaîtraient. Seul dans le désert, il serait en paix. Il errerait jusqu'à tomber et ne laisserait derrière lui que des os et un soupir.

Et pourtant...

L'idée d'un monde sans hommes terrorisait Max. _Ils ne sont ni importants, ni utiles_ , _une boursouflure,_ souffla le désert. Max le savait. L'être humain avait violé la terre et ne laissait comme héritage que pollution et désolation. Ses soi-disant réalisations n'étaient que dégradation. Musique, architecture, science ne leurs survivraient pas. Ces femmes avaient même déjà commencé à oublier le passé de leur espèce. Cela en disait long sur son importance. Malgré tout, la perspective que les voix disparaissent, qu'il se retrouve seul, lui remuait les entrailles.

 _Doit la protéger, les protéger, mon devoir, j'ai prêté resterais là, même le dernier, un policier doit faire ce qu'il doit faire, nous sommes les derniers héros._

 _Peur, si peur, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, je dois courir, ils vont me rattraper, mon fils, mon bébé, faites qu'ils ne l'écrasent pas, faites qu'il survivre._

 _Max, Max, mon frère, mon ami, écoute moi, écoute le vieux Goose, tu ne peux pas craquer, tu t'enfonce, j'ai besoin de toi, ils m'ont brûlé, je brûle, où est tu, Max, Max !_

Ces voix, c'étaient ses compagnons. Max n'était jamais seul. Il ne se rappelait pas qui était ces gens. Il les avait très bien connu. Il ne pouvait les ignorer, il ne voulait pas qu'ils l'abandonnent. Et puis il y avait l'autre, la voix qui dominait toutes les autres, l'impérieuse, la brutale.

 _Lève toi. Reconstruit. Bâtis, rétablit la loi, le droit, la justice, la société, répare, reconstruit, ils doivent se redresser, les buildings, les ports, les bateaux, les avions, les hôtels, les..._

Max hurla pour la faire taire, pour les faire taire. Le silence revint. Max réalisa qu'il était tombé en avant, les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces. Il se redressa, le souffle coupé et du sang glissa sur son œil gauche. Il s'était coupé en tombant. Tout en tâchant de retrouver un rythme de respiration, il regarda autour de lui, contemplant soudain d'un œil neuf le camping car et les camions et les motos.

Qu'étaient en train de faire ces femmes ? Il ne s'était pas posé la question jusque là. Elles roulaient sans savoir où elles allaient, avec des cartes obsolètes et des réserves limitées. Elles entreposaient dans leurs camions armes, munitions, graines et enfants avec le même soin.

Max regarda sans réagir Jedda s'approcher et s'accroupir à quelques pas de lui. La jeune femme vérifia le contenu du barillet de son pistolet, arma et visa son front.

-Qui êtes vous ?, demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'élargirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne le réalisait pas, mais il avait posé sa question en pitjantjatjara. Il y avait des mois et des mois que la jeune femme n'avait pas entendu la langue de ses ancêtres. Elle baissa son arme.

-Nous sommes les Vulvalini.

Elle s'assit en tailleur face à Max et lui tendit sa propre gourde. Il n'avait pas soif et aurait préféré pouvoir s'asperger le front d'eau pour éclaircir ses idées mais de ce monde détruit, on ne refusait jamais de l'eau tendue en signe d'amitié. La gaspiller était signer son arrêt de mort.

-Nous étions un groupe à l'université, moi, Sharon et quelques autres, expliqua Jedda. Une association féministe de professeurs et d'élèves, on militait contre la culture du viol sur le campus. Le nom n'était pas très subtil, je le reconnais.

La jeune femme était plus âgée que l'avait pensé Max. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, soupira, et continua à raconter. C'était une époque plus tranquille, où la jeunesse ne réalisait pas vraiment le cataclysme qui allait s'abattre sur eux. Le soleil brillait mais ne tuait pas, les arbres étaient chargés de fruit et la musique était bonne. La jeunesse était joyeuse et militante, persuadée qu'elle pourrait changer le monde dès que les vieillards accrochés au pouvoir en auraient été délogés. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Le monde avait commencé à mourir et les Vulvalini s'étaient dressées pour manifester contre le gouvernement, pour les droits des aborigènes, contre les semences artificielles et le règne de la technologie. Il était déjà trop tard. Sydney avait sombré dans la folie et elles s'étaient serré les coudes. Il n'était plus temps d'étudier ou de militer mais d'apprendre à utiliser un fusil et à réparer un moteur. Elles avaient réuni d'autres femmes, sauvé des enfants perdus dans les rues en feu. Elles avaient tenu bon, le temps de pouvoir s'échapper.

Certaines étaient mortes pour permettre aux autres de fuir. Elles avaient complété le groupe par d'autres égarées trouvées sur le bord de la route, des femmes couvertes de contusions et des jeunes filles vêtues de leur seule rage. Elles étaient les Vulvalini, sœurs dans la détresse et l'infortune.

Max écouta en silence, respectueux de la douleur et des épreuves que disait et taisait l'aborigène. Il la voyait arrivant à Sydney, prête à étudier le droit et à défendre les siens. Il la voyait étudiante, acceptant le racisme en attendant de pouvoir l'affronter et découvrir qu'il était trop tard, que son peuple allait mourir avec celui des blancs et comprendre que seule importait la survie désormais.

-Je comprends, dit-il, et elle le détacha.

Ils revinrent vers les autres alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient au départ. Les regards étaient plus méfiants encore qu'à son arrivée. On lui montra à nouveau la carte de la région. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, il connaissait chaque pierre et chaque route.

Celle par laquelle il les conduisit montait dans la cordillère australienne. La route était étroite et dangereuse, mais les véhicules pouvaient passer sans crainte de tomber dans un ravin et n'était coupée par aucun effondrement. Ils avancèrent avec précaution, faisant des pauses régulières pour laisser aux éclaireuses le temps de s'assurer de la sécurité du trajet. Les premiers jours, Max et les différentes femmes qu'il escortait restait toujours au plus près du convoi. La confiance à son égard s'était encore réduite.

Le troisième jour, on le laissa partir avec les éclaireuses, seul, sur sa propre moto. Ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur, mais sur ce terrain accidenté, deux femmes avaient violemment ripé sur le sol et avaient du renoncer à la route pour quelques temps la première avait des brûlures au second degré sur toute la cuisse droite et l'autre porterait une attelle pour plusieurs semaines. Peu soucieuses de risquer la vie d'autres femmes, les Vulvalini avaient accepté de prendre le risque de laisser Max fuir à moto.

Il resta d'abord très prudemment non loin du convoi, mais bientôt, l'appel de la route et des immensités désertes le saisit à nouveau. L'interceptor lui manquait. Il accéléra et roula jusqu'à ne plus voir même le nuage de poussière soulevé par les camions.

Parvenu au sommet d'une côte, il posa pied à terre et se laissa happer par le calme du désert. Des ronronnements de moteurs résonnaient derrière lui, et le bruit du vent dans des buissons desséchés. Tout était paisible. Il regarda les Vulvalini grimper pour les rejoindre et se mit à songer.

Jedda ne lui avait pas tout dit. Elle lui avait seulement raconté la raison de la naissance du groupe. Amelia ne lui en avait pas dit davantage, lui dévoilant simplement ce qu'elles protégeaient. Aucune Vulvalini n'avait parlé de leur objectif. Elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Elles voulaient un coin de terre où vivre.

 _Les aider, reconstruire, se mettre au service d'une juste cause, elles sont l'espoir, elle sont le renouveau, retrouver la grandeur passée, faire reverdir le monde, faire..._

Non. La voix se trompait. Ces femmes se trompaient. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le groupe. Où étaient les hommes ? Elles voulaient être seules, loin de ceux qui avaient détruit le monde. Seules, entre femmes. Le sort de leurs fils une fois adultes serait sans doute peu enviable. Elles ne voulaient pas non plus reconstruire le monde, sinon elles n'auraient pas commencé à oublier le passé et ses repères. Non, elles étaient tout comme ces ravageurs ou ces pillards qui défiguraient les routes, elles ne cherchaient qu'à survivre. La folie ne les habitait pas mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour rendre leur cause bonne ou juste si tout ce qu'elles voulaient c'était se terrer dans un trou avec leurs trésors et en exclure le reste du monde. Il ne pouvait le leur reprocher. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait aussi, la plupart du temps. Il les comprenait. Il les enviait. Et les aider était un devoir que lui hurlait ses voix.

Le convoi parvint au sommet de la côte et Max inspira profondément. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le pays entier défiler sous ses paupières closes. Quand une motarde parvint à son niveau, il lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

-Je connais un endroit. Une terre qui est encore verte, encore fertile. Je vous y conduirais.

Il les y mènerait, puis les laisserait derrière. C'était trop dangereux de rester avec elles, alors qu'il y avait toujours des morts qui restaient là où il passait, que ceux qu'il aidait mourraient toujours.

 _Max ! Aide-moi Max ! De l'eau, de l'eau, aidez-moi, ne me laissez pas ! Ta faute s'ils sont morts, ta faute s'ils meurent tous ! Aide-les, aide-les ! Il y a-t-il quelqu'un, pourquoi personne ne m'aide ! Max !_

Leur cause n'était pas sa cause. Il les aiderait puis les laisserait. Et peut-être qu'alors les voix le laisserait tranquille. Il n'y croyait pas lui-même.


	3. Acte 3 La Terre Verte

Dernier chapitre de cette fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

-.-.-

 **Acte 3 : La Terre Verte**

Elles s'élevaient au-dessus de la foule et il les regarda faire. Il avait déjà oublié leurs noms et presque oublié leurs visages. Une seule le regardait encore, la femme furieuse au bras manquant. Elle le salua et il la salua en retour. Bientôt, il ne vit même plus son visage. Il ne vit plus qu'une plaque de métal, qu'un nuage de poussière et un mirage au-dessus. Un mirage. C'était tout ce qui restait sur cette terre craquelée.

Il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Il avait fait son devoir, même s'il ne se rappelait plus ce que c'était. Il était seul à nouveau, avec les voix. Elles ne le laissaient jamais seul. Ce n'était qu'en compagnie de ces femmes qu'il avait pu les oublier un temps. Elles hurlaient à nouveau, de partir de rester, de se souvenir, d'oublier, de parler, de taire à tout jamais, de... Il devait les étouffer. Partir loin. Loin de tout, il n'avait plus de nom. Il n'y avait plus de Max. Juste un murmure indistinct, rauque comme le cri que pousse le vent dans le désert.

D'ailleurs, qu'il oublie les femmes, qu'il s'en souvienne, qu'elles gardent son souvenir ou pas, le monde serait toujours le même. Jaune et roule, brûlant et étouffant. Un orage de feu et de poussière, un abîme dans lequel les hommes sombrent en pleurant de soulagement.

Qu'elles disparaissent. Qu'ils disparaissent tous.

 _NON !_

Tous. Quand il ne resterait plus un seul être vivant à arpenter cette terre aride qui jadis portait un nom, peut être qu'alors les voix se tairaient. Il y aurait le silence. Il voudrait connaître le silence.

L'homme se glissa dans la foule. Il ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait là, pour quoi elle criait, pour qui elle chantait. Il voulait juste qu'elle le laisse passer pour qu'il se fonde enfin dans le désert. Les vivants le terrifiaient encore plus que les morts, et pourtant, les morts lui parlaient.

 _Non_ , hurlait la voix, celle qui suppliait, qui exhortait, qui le poussait à aider les femmes aux yeux agrandis par la peur, _fais demi-tour, il n'y a rien là bas, rien, que du sable et de la roche, que la mort._

Tant mieux, voulait répondre Max.

 _Tant mieux_ , dit l'autre voix, celle qui est âpre et sèche, celle qui parlait d'un monde où rien ne respirerait plus, celle qui promettait le silence mais qui ne se tairait jamais même lorsque Max ne serait plus qu'un crâne blanchissant sous un soleil de feu.

Max disparut dans la foule et quand il en ressortit, il n'était plus Max. Plus qu'un fou qui arpente le désert et ne comprenait rien à la folie qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas demandé à être capable de penser. S'il le voulait assez voulait, il n'en serait plus capable. Il n'avait qu'à savoir comment conduire, comment tirer, et qu'à survivre. Il était doué pour cela. On l'avait laissé pour mort autant de fois qu'il y a de grains de sables dans la désolation. Peut être même qu'on l'avait tué et qu'il s'était simplement relevé. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment mourir. Ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était pas la mort qu'il veut, juste l'oubli et le silence.

Derrière lui, des voix retentirent, criant un nom, une syllabe. Il les ignora. Les autres voix les remplacèrent. _Demi-tour, fait demi-tour, dit leur ce qu'elles doivent savoir, bâtit brique après brique, avec ton sang, avec ta chair, avec leurs larmes, une tour de babel, une tour d'espoir, une rédemption pour les hommes et les femmes furieux de ne pouvoir vivre..._

 _Avance, avance, noie toi dans les dunes, respire le sable et inhale l'aridité jusqu'à ce qu'elle te remplisse les veines. Là est ta place au centre de nulle part, là où meurent les rêves et les espoirs des hommes comme ils doivent le faire parce que c'est ce qu'il advient des rêves et des aspirations et des espoirs, ils meurent et flétrissent et se dessèchent et tout sera englouti..._

 _Papa, mon fils, ma mère,que quelqu'un m'entende, témoigne, je ne veux pas mourir seul, où es tu mon frère, ne me laisse pas, ils m'ont fait brûlé, ils m'ont tué..._

 _Ils m'ont tuée, ouverte en deux pour me voler mon enfant, il ne leur appartenait pas, il ne m'appartenait pas, il n'allait appartenir qu'à lui même, nous ne sommes pas des objets, pas des choses qu'on vend et qu'on détruit, il n'aura même pas eu le temps de commencer à vivre, que quelqu'un le recueille, le prenne à son père, même si c'est la Désolation, qu'elle m'accueille et me laisse devenir graine pour les enfants de mes sœurs..._

 _Elles sont témoins, elles sont témoins et c'est ce qui compte, j'ai été brave, je peux avoir la tête haute et marcher vers les portes de chrome, j'ai fait ça pour elles, pour elles et pas pour moi, ça doit compter quelque part pour quelqu'un, peut être qu'on me laissera les attendre, je ne veux pas du McFestin, pas sans elles, est-ce que je peux les attendre, l'attendre, est-ce qu'elles sont fières de moi, je ne veux pas mourir mais je dois être brave, brave, pour elles, pour elle..._

Il était facile de s'y engloutir. Il ne se rendit même plus compte de l'endroit où il est, il marcha simplement, sans se poser de questions. La faim, la soif ne l'arrêtèrent pas. Le manque de sang dans ses veines, d'air dans ses poumons n'étaient rien, le sang qui coulait de ses pieds après que ses bottes soient tombées en lambeau ne réveilla rien en lui. La douleur lui était inconnue. Seules les voix lui faisaient du mal.

Le soleil était implacable au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne s'effondra pas et tint jusqu'à la nuit. Puis recommença, encore et encore. Il perdit le compte des jours. Le sable brûlait et les morceaux de métal déchiquetés laissés par une bataille à laquelle il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir participé lui déchirèrent les pieds. Il continua. Il devait continuer car il y avait quelque chose qui l'appelait, au-delà de la piste, au-delà des montagnes. Quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

Il dut escalader les débris de pierre qui bloquaient le défilé et les décombres du véhicule qui reposait en dessous. _Soyez témoins_. Une fois au sommet, il contempla l'étendue plate et fumante de la Désolation. Au loin, invisibles à cette distance, il savait qu'il y avait des arbres morts et une eau stagnante, toxique. Un mirage au goût de cendres, comme tous les mirages. Il n'avait pas à aller jusque là. Juste à sortir du défilé, à passer une tache de sang qui ne s'effaçait pas sur les rochers. Un splendide regard lui revint en mémoire et une voix suppliant de ne pas tuer. Il l'ignora. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Ceux qui venaient ici pour tuer étaient partis désormais et il n'entendait même plus l'écho de leur présence dans les collines. Il y avait des cadavres par contre, corps et carcasses de véhicules entremêlés. Il ne s'en approcha pas. Il y avait suffisamment de voix dans sa tête, bien trop, et il haïssait celles des hommes comme ceux là. Pour eux la mort était un jeu et une gloire. _Une gloire, une gloire, comment peut-on se glorifier de la mort ? Dans ce monde dévasté, il faudrait se glorifier de vivre simplement le temps qu'il nous reste. Pas suffisant, pas suffisant, ce n'est que survivre, il faut faire plus que survivre, vivre c'est construire, c'est prospérer et subsister_. La voix de la splendide jeune femme et l'autre, impérieuse se répondaient s'approuvant et s'encourageant. Il les ignora.

Enfin, apparut derrière une dune ce qu'il cherchait, la vieille V8 Interceptor qui l'ancrait au monde des hommes et l'empêchait de disparaître au plus profond du désert. C'était sa compagne la plus ancienne. Peut être que celle qui reposait sur le bas côté était celle d'origine, peut être pas. Qu'importe, car c'était la sienne. Il en contourna le châssis pour examiner l'habitacle et gémis.

Il n'en restait rien. Le toit, soufflé par l'explosion. Les portières, arrachées par la culbute de la voiture quand elle était sortie de la piste. Les sièges, le volant, les rétroviseurs, brisés par l'accident ou arrachés par des pillards. L'Interceptor n'était plus qu'un cadavre abandonné de plus et il resta debout, les bras ballants, muet et incapable de décider de ce qu'il devait faire.

-Elle savait que tu viendrais là.

L'homme se retourna vers la voix. Une femme se tenait là, assise sur le capot d'un véhicule. Le rouge qui aveuglait l'homme n'était pas celui du soleil ou d'un orage de poussière, mais celui de ses cheveux. Il la connaissait. Il ne la connaissait pas. C'était peut être une de ses voix qui se dressait devant lui comme un mirage. Cela leur arrivait parfois. Il y avait la petite fille et le garçonnet sur la route et sa mère et...

-Furiosa, expliqua la femme voyant son incompréhension. Elle a posé des questions après ta disparition. C'était ton véhicule n'est-ce pas ? Ta maison ? Je suis désolée qu'elle soit dans cet état.

Elle sauta à bas du capot et c'était à peine plus qu'une jeune fille mais ses yeux étaient déjà vieux et sages. Elle avait prit le temps de devenir sage avant de venir vers lui. Elle s'avança et il grogna, mais elle ne ralentit pas, ne détourna pas les yeux et prit ses mains dans les siennes, trop douces encore mais un peu plus rêches désormais. Il en caressa les cals et elle lui sourit, fière d'être marquée par la vie ailleurs que dans ses entrailles.

-Tu n'as pas à fuir, murmura-t-elle. Tu nous as aidé et si tu veux, ce que nous avons, nous pouvons le partager avec toi. Rentre avec moi et laisse-nous te remercier. Nous pouvons au moins te réparer ton véhicule. Qu'en dit-tu ?

Le réparer oui. Lui permettre de fuir, d'avancer, sans qu'il sente la cartographie d'un pays ravagé se dessiner sous ses pieds. L'homme n'était pas sûre de pouvoir donner sa confiance à la jeune fille, mais il avait besoin d'elle. Il hocha la tête et elle lui sourit. Il reproduisit approximativement son expression, déclenchant chez elle un rire amusé.

-Tu es à nouveau perdu n'est-ce pas ? Comment peut-on se perdre soit-même aussi vite ?

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant comment lui dire qu'il suffisait de le vouloir suffisamment fort, que c'était la première chose que les hommes avaient appris quand le monde s'était consumé. Ils avaient aussi très vite appris combien ils aimaient le goût et l'odeur du sang. N'ayant pas les mots, l'homme ne dit rien et regarda en silence les adolescents au teint blafard descendre du véhicule et accrocher des câbles à l'interceptor. Il gronda quand ils s'en approchèrent, mais arrêta quand la fille aux cheveux de feu posa sa main sur son épaule. Les adolescents, qui s'était éparpillés en tremblant, reprirent leur travail sans jamais cesser de leurs jeter des coups d'œil furtifs.

Ils étaient efficaces. Très vite, la voiture fut redressée et les garçons grimpèrent dans le remorqueur. La jeune fille voulut l'y guider, mais l'homme échappa à son emprise. Son contact l'avait presque brûlé. Le contact des vivants lui faisait toujours ça et il le craignait autant qu'il s'en languissait. Il crut qu'elle se vexerait, mais elle ne cessa pas de sourire. Il s'installa au volant de l'interceptor, ignorant l'inconfort du siège à moitié défoncé et sortit une arme de son sac. Si on les attaquait, il était prêt à se défendre. Si la fille et les garçons tentaient de le trahir, les balles seraient pour eux. Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut et elle rejoignit le remorqueur, grimpant avec légèreté sur le marche pied. L'homme n'entendit pas ce qu'elle dit à ses compagnons, mais elle sauta presque aussitôt à terre et courut vers lui tandis que les adolescents rallumaient le moteur. La place à côté de Max était inutilisable le siège n'avait pas survécu. La banquette derrière, par contre, était presque intacte et elle s'y installa, saisissant le dossier de Max pour s'y agripper tandis que les deux véhicules commençaient à avancer.

L'homme craignait qu'elle ne veuille lui parler. Les voix, réduites un instant au silence, l'étourdissaient à nouveau. Il n'aurait pas été capable de distinguer la sienne de celle des morts. Une main agrippée sur son arme, l'autre au volant pour ne pas tomber hors du véhicule quand il tournait avec le remorqueur, il se contenta de regarder l'horizon rougeoyant, ne le quittant des yeux que pour vérifier que les adolescents ne faisaient rien de suspect et que rien ne bougeait dans la chaîne de montagnes qu'ils longeaient vers l'ouest. Il faisait comme s'il était seul et deux fois seulement il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa passagère. La première fois, elle somnolait roulée en boule sur le plancher de la voiture. La seconde, elle lui jetait un regard indéfinissable. Après cela, il préféra continuer à regarder la route, attendant une attaque ou un acte de traîtrise.

La nuit finit par tomber et le remorqueur s'arrêta. Les garçons en jaillirent, sortant de sous leurs sièges armes et provisions. Ils se poussaient les uns les autres sans ménagement, presque brutalement, mais riaient et plaisantaient en même temps. L'homme les foudroya du regard. Ils pouvaient continuer. La nuit était claire, la lune était ronde et lui connaissait le terrain. Ils pouvaient avancer sans crainte. La jeune fille posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Laisse-les s'amuser un peu. C'est la première fois qu'ils sortent de la citadelle et nous t'attendons depuis des jours.

Il l'interrogea du regard et elle lui sourit.

-Je te l'ai dit, Furiosa a deviné où tu te rendrait et que tu devrais venir à pied. Nous sommes partis six jours après toi et arrivés deux jours plus tôt, même en étant obligés de contourner les montagnes. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu survivre sans mourir de faim et de soif.

Ces mots lui rappelèrent ce qu'étaient la faim et la soif et aussitôt il saliva. La jeune fille héla un des garçons qui courut vers elle et déposa sur ses genoux un bol d'une bouillie grumeleuse et une outre d'eau. Elle les donna immédiatement à l'homme, ce qui fit disparaître le sourire des lèvres du garçon.

-Max en a plus besoin que moi pour l'instant. Merci.

À nouveau fier de lui, le garçon gambada vers ses camarades. Dédaignant la nourriture, l'homme engloutit le contenu de l'outre, suffisamment vite pour avoir mal au ventre. Quand il eut finit, il se remit à contempler en silence sa compagne qui le laissa faire tout en mangeant sa part.

-Max, finit-il par dire. C'est mon nom.

-Et Capable est le mien, Furiosa celui de notre amie et la Citadelle l'endroit où nous allons. Tu t'en souviens ?

-A peine, confessa-t-il.

-Comment peut-on oublier si vite ? As-tu oublié parce que tu voulais oublier ?

-C'est plus simple. Moins douloureux.

À son grand soulagement, elle ne lui posa pas d'autres questions, reportant son attention sur son repas. Quand elle eut fini, elle se leva avec grâce pour parler aux garçons. War Boys, souffla la part de son esprit que Max tentait d'étouffer, ce sont les War Boys de la Citadelle. _Des demi-vies sans avenir et sans passé, mais c'est ce qu'ils sont tous, même Capable avec son sang pur de toute infection ou mutation, tous des demi-vies et des demi-morts, il leur manque si peu, il leur manque tout, donne-le leur, donne-le leur..._ Max secoua la tête et la voix s'éloigna. À l'autre bout du campement, les War Boys se couchèrent au pied du remorqueur, à l'exception de deux qui se préparèrent à monter la garde. Capable revint vers l'interceptor en tenant deux couvertures. Elle en tendit une à Max, mais il refusa d'un hochement de tête. La jeune fille posa alors la première couverture sur son siège et se roula dans la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux, mais il était clair qu'elle ne dormait pas.

-Max, finit-elle par dire. C'est un drôle de prénom.

-Maximus. Le plus grand.

Elle rit doucement et se redressa.

-J'étais en train de penser qu'il sonnait bizarrement dans cette Désolation, mais je me trompais. Immortan Joe t'aurait embauché rien que pour avoir un nom digne d'un imperator. Ou alors il t'aurais tué juste pour pouvoir le rajouter au sien. Immortan Maximus Joe, cette ordure aurait adoré. Un nom très chrome, très guerrier.

Max approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Le guerrier de la route. On m'a appelé ainsi. Un temps.

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux lui lança un regard étrange. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Max était presque sûr qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'accuser de mentir mais, finalement, Capable se contenta de hausser les épaules avec fatalisme.

-Qui sait ?, murmura-t-elle. On aurait vu des choses plus étranges.

-Que veut-tu dire ?

Capable se redressa sur son siège et contempla un moment en silence les étoiles visibles à travers le toit éventré de l'habitacle. Quand elle se retourna vers Max, elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

-Miss Giddy nous racontait une histoire, expliqua-t-elle. Tu ne l'as pas connue, mais elle était vieille, très vielle et elle a beaucoup vécu avant d'habiter la Citadelle. Elle nous racontait des histoires de l'époque où elle marchait à travers la Désolation, et même de l'époque avant que les hommes ne détruisent le monde.

-Elle l'a vécu ? Cette époque ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

Max hocha la tête. Peut être que la destruction avait eu lieu alors que certaines personnes encore vivantes étaient enfants ou adolescents. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu lieu il y a deux ou trois vies humaines de cela. Personne ne s'en rappelait, y compris ceux qui l'avaient peut être vécu. Max lui-même n'en savait rien et il était à peu près sûr qu'il y était.

 _Trop de choses perdues, oubliées qu'il aurait fallu conserver. Elles sont là, en toi, dis-les, dis-leur ce qu'elles doivent savoir, où est l'eau, comment dompter le vent, tout peut encore revenir..._

-Une des histoires de Miss Giddy, continua Capable en coupant la voix qui hurlait dans l'esprit de Max, était celle du guerrier de la route. C'était une histoire de son enfance je crois, ou de celle de sa mère avant elle. Sa mémoire était formidable mais l'écoulement du temps est confus parfois pour ceux qui ont tant vécu.

Max le savait et resta silencieux.

-As tu été le guerrier de la route de ces histoires, insista Capable, celui qui protégeait les errants sur la route ? Ou as-tu été nommé ainsi en son honneur ?

-Que crois-tu ?, rétorqua Max.

Lui-même n'avait pas d'opinion sur le sujet. Il se rappelait avoir été le guerrier de la route, et de dix autres noms qu'on lui avait donné, mais il en allait des noms comme du reste. Ils se perdaient dans le brouillard de sa mémoire et ne signifiaient pas grand chose. Rien ne signifiait grand chose.

Capable leva un bras et Max suivit son geste des yeux. Capable désignait un petit point clignotant dans le ciel.

-Miss Giddy disait que ces lumières sont des satellites qui ont été mis dans le ciel par les hommes pour se transmettre des informations et des histoires. Nous, nous savons tout juste comment entretenir et réparer les moteurs de nos voitures et de nos motos. Nos enfants, s'ils grandissent et atteignent l'âge adulte, ne sauront probablement plus rien de tout ça. Nous vivons dans un vieux pays qui n'a pas d'histoire, plus de passé et aucun avenir. Peut-être que le guerrier de la route et ce pauvre vieux Max ne sont qu'une seule et même personne qui a oublié de mourir. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont oublié de mourir dans cette dévastation.

Max ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'appui-tête carbonisé de son siège. Derrière ses yeux fermés, il continuait à voir la lumière intermittente du satellite, passant dans le ciel, ignorant de tous les changements sur Terre et continuant à chercher à transmettre des informations à jamais inutiles.

Le retour vers la citadelle parut plus long à Max que sa lente pérégrination à pied vers l'interceptor. À l'aller, il s'était perdu au milieu des voix. Maintenant, il devait lutter pour ne pas se laisser à nouveau engloutir et conserver un semblant de lien avec la réalité. Capable aidait, autant qu'elle le pouvait, le forçant à participer aux conversations qu'elle tenait avec les War Boys et à manger avec le groupe. Dès qu'il était seul cependant, il se laissait à nouveau emporter. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas disparu au cours de la première nuit ou pendant les suivantes, c'était parce qu'il savait bien que la citadelle était son seul espoir de voir l'interceptor à nouveau capable de rouler. Il s'efforça donc de répondre aux attentes de Capable et montra même aux War Boys quelques trucs pour aider leur camion à mieux rouler mais il arrêta bien vite. Dès qu'il commençait à leur apprendre quelque chose, il sentait comme une immense pression dans sa tête comme si tout le savoir qu'elle contenait cherchait à se déverser d'un coup. Il haïssait cette sensation, bien plus que les voix qui le parasitait en temps normal. À deux reprises au moins, il faillit se lancer la tête la première contre le pare choc du camion, juste pour obtenir un moment de silence.

Il ne le fit pas. Capable aurait été déçue.

Il sentait bien d'ailleurs l'inquiétude de la jeune fille quand elle le regardait. Elle pouvait bien tâcher de le traiter comme un être humain, comme elle s'occupait des War Boys avec un mélange de pitié et d'affection maternelle, mais la plupart du temps il voyait clair dans son jeu. Elle ne s'approchait de lui qu'avec la plus grande prudence et le traitait comme un animal blessé dont on sait qu'il peut attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Elle avait raison de le traiter ainsi. C'était ce qu'il était, d'une certaine manière. Sauvage et dangereux. Il se sentait acculé même entouré d'une jeune fille et d'enfants malingres et se savait prêt à frapper et à fuir pour la moindre provocation, réelle ou imaginaire.

Plus ils s'approchaient de la citadelle, plus sa méfiance augmentait et avec elle son désir de fuir. Finalement, la citadelle fut visible à l'horizon, un piton rocheux dont le sommet disparaissait dans la brume créée par la chaleur excessive de la plaine environnante. Capable, qui jusque-là avait alterné son temps entre les War Boys et Max, se mit à rester à ses côtés en permanence. Elle ne bougea pas, même quand Max se mit à ne plus répondre que par des grognements. Heureusement, elle ne tenta pas de le toucher. Il se sentait déjà assez oppressé par sa proximité.

Ils parvinrent enfin au pied de la citadelle et Max leva la tête pour regarder le massif monte-charge descendre dans un infernal cliquetis métallique. Il ne fuit pas, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il sentait encore l'aiguille lui mordre le dos.

-Ne veut-tu pas te reposer ?, demanda Capable tout doucement. Ne veut-tu pas voir ce que nous avons fait de cet enfer en quelques jours ?

Elle ne l'aurait pas jugé s'il avait fait demi-tour à cet instant. Elle aurait compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix et aurait empêché les autres de le suivre encore une fois. Il aurait été libre de disparaître corps et âme dans le désert. Il resta, peut être simplement parce qu'elle lui laissait le choix.

-Pas ma place ici, avoua-t-il.

-Es-tu plus ou moins sauvage que ces hommes qui veulent nous réduire à l'état d'objets ?, rétorqua Capable en fronçant les sourcils.

Max revit le visage d'Immortan Joe et la façon dont ses hommes s'emparaient des femmes qui accompagnaient Max. Comme il l'avait dit à Capable, tout était déjà devenu flou dans sa mémoire, mais il revoyait quand même des mains avides s'emparer d'une silhouette gracile. Il se souvenait de hurlements.

-Moins.

Capable lui sourit.

-Alors tu as ta place ici.

Il n'était pas sûr de la croire, mais Max finit par acquiescer et monta avec elle sur le monte-charge. Il baissa la tête et regarda le sol s'éloigner avec appréhension. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour sauter. Une légère pression de la main de Capable sur son bras détourna son attention. En souriant, elle lui désigna quatre silhouettes qui attendaient au-dessus d'eux.

-Elles sont toutes venues t'attendre.

Il grogna doucement. Il devinait bien qu'il était censé ressentir quelque chose en apprenant cela, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Les gens voulaient toujours qu'il réagisse autrement qu'en manifestant de la méfiance mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'ils attendaient exactement. Il était plus facile de comprendre leurs émotions que de les manifester lui-même.

Bien au-dessus des femmes, un éclat de lumière attira son attention. Il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait là-haut, quelque chose de métallique sur lequel le soleil se reflétait. Il pensa d'abord à une arme et bougea pour se mettre entre Capable et celle-ci. Puis, la plate-forme monta un peu plus haut et Max et Capable se retrouvèrent dans l'ombre du piton principal de la citadelle et il put en voir le sommet sans être éblouit.

C'est alors qu'il vit la verdure et que les voix dans sa tête devinrent folles.

Quand il reprit conscience de lui-même et de ce qui l'entourait, il était allongé sur le ventre et quelqu'un était assis sur son dos.

-Il est de retour, murmura quelqu'un et Max bougea la tête pour l'identifier.

C'était Cheedo la fragile, d'après les descriptions de Capable et tout comme Capable il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Celle qui était assise sur lui par contre lui était presque familière. Furiosa. Elle maintenait férocement ses poignets au sol et lui lançait un regard inquisiteur. Elle n'avait pas sorti d'arme, comme Max l'aurait fait à sa place, mais il lui aurait suffi d'un geste pour s'emparer de celles qu'elle portait contre sa cuisse ou son torse. Finalement, elle relâcha la pression sur ses bras sans se redresser pour autant et se retourna pour s'adresser à ses compagnes.

-Laissez-nous, leur intima-t-elle, et amenez son véhicule aux mécaniciens. Je m'occupe de lui.

-Ne devrions-nous pas rester ?, demanda l'une des jeunes filles.

-L'homme est fou et aucune de vous n'a idée de ce qu'est la folie que la désolation engendre dans l'esprit des hommes.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva, coupé par Max.

-Et toi ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait donc hurlé. Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Furiosa lui lança un regard noir avant de se retourner à nouveau vers le groupe.

-Vous avez toutes vécu une existence surprotégée jusqu'à peu. Je ne me suis peut être jamais perdu dans la désolation comme lui, mais j'ai l'expérience de ce genre de fou et je sais m'en occuper. Allez.

Cette fois, elles ne protestèrent pas. Max les regarda partir en silence, soulagé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elles avaient l'air fortes, plus forte que quand il les avait vu pour la dernière fois lui semblait-il. Elles n'étaient pas effrayées par sa folie et ne le regardaient pas avec pitié.

Quand même, il préférait les savoir parties.

En silence, ils attendirent que la salle se vide. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Les War Boys avaient déjà disparu, sans doute sur un ordre de Furiosa que Max n'avait pas entendu. Les jeunes femmes firent de même en chuchotant frénétiquement. L'interceptor n'était plus là non plus, ni le camion qui l'avait tracté. Quand le bruit de pas des jeunes filles finit par s'éteindre, il ne restait plus que Furiosa et Max, à deux pas du vide. La femme se redressa, gardant une main fermement posée sur son épaule. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il saute. Peut être avait-il essayé de le faire. Il n'en savait rien. Ce n'était pas la mort qu'il aurait choisi et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mourir.

Il finit par se redresser sur ses genoux, lentement pour montrer à Furiosa qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre ni pour elle ni pour lui et chercha du regard quelque chose contre quoi s'appuyer. La muraille de pierre était trop loin pour qu'il l'atteigne sans trébucher. Ses jambes étaient trop lourdes pour le porter si loin. Il dut se résoudre à ramper sur ses genoux jusqu'à une pile de pneus rendus gris par la poussière du désert et s'appuya contre eux.

Il cracha par terre. Il y avait du sang dans sa bouche.

Furiosa lui passa un mouchoir et il cracha à nouveau dedans. Les phalanges de la main de Furiosa étaient rouges elles aussi. Cela correspondait à la douleur de sa joue. Elle n'avait pas du avoir de difficultés à le mettre au sol. Quand il eut craché, Max utilisa le mouchoir pour s'essuyer le visage. Le silence s'éternisait et il n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Il aurait voulu qu'il dure jusqu'à la fin des temps mais Furiosa finit par prendre la parole.

-Il faudra que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de rentrer dans la citadelle si ça peut se reproduire n'importe quand.

Alors seulement, Max s'autorisa à penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

C'était les voix, pires que d'habitude si c'était possible. Cela l'était visiblement. Il l'ignorait. Les voix l'avaient déjà submergé jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde, jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie et oublie qui il était, s'il l'avait jamais su. Mais pas comme ça. Jamais comme ça. Il aurait été capable de tuer pour que ça s'arrête. Toutes ces voix, hurlant et accentuant leur pression sur son esprit... Suppliant et ordonnant tout à la fois... Peut-être le sang dans sa bouche ne venait-il pas du coup porté par Furiosa. Peut-être se l'était-il lui même asséné pour faire taire les voix. Il se souvenait maintenant d'avoir couru vers le vide. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu tenter de fracasser son crâne contre la muraille. Il avait juste voulu qu'elles se taisent, incapable de laisser passer la vague et d'attendre qu'elles se taisent. Il regarda le ciel, pourpre et or. Le crépuscule était là et ils étaient arrivé alors que le soleil était au zénith. Jamais les voix n'avaient hurlé si longtemps sans s'arrêter. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement tenté de se couper la langue pour achever de s'étouffer.

 _Tu ne peux pas, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas quand tout est là..._

Peut être avait-il tenté de se tuer. Il ne l'avait jamais tenté jusqu'ici. Mais il doutait qu'elles l'auraient laissé faire. Elles le voulaient pour autre chose.

-Je savais que tu était fou, continua Furiosa sans se laisser démonter par son silence. Qui ne l'est pas ici ? Mais ça c'est autre chose.

Il hocha la tête mais n'était pas capable de s'expliquer. Il vivait avec les voix depuis toujours, depuis que le vieux monde avait disparu dans les flammes de son industrie frénétique. Il avait mit du temps à comprendre que ses voix étaient sa particularité. Ceux qu'il rencontrait considéraient toujours qu'entendre des voix était mauvais signe. Il avait appris à le taire et acceptait sa folie. On était en général moins indulgent autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas parler des voix.

-Tout en haut, préféra-t-il demander. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Furiosa mit un moment à comprendre de quoi il parlait mais suivit son regard vers le sommet des pitons rocheux, désormais perdus dans l'ombre. Son regard s'adoucit.

-Notre terre verte à nous. Celle que tu nous as aidé à conquérir.

En un éclair, Max se revit à moitié suspendu dans le vide, attaché face à de la verdure.

-Puis-je la voir ?

Sa demande déclencha un nouveau froncement de sourcil chez Furiosa qui le jaugea un moment du regard.

-Je suis plus calme.

-Maintenant, mais là haut ? J'ai déjà vu des personnes réagir comme toi face aux choses vertes, mais des personnes plus âgées en général, assez vieilles pour avoir connu les temps juste après la chute, quand il en existait encore.

-Il l'a peut être connu, intervint Capable.

Ensemble, Max et Furiosa se retournèrent. Dans le couloir, les jeunes filles étaient revenu en toute discrétion. Furiosa soupira mais n'était visiblement pas étonnée de les voir de retour.

-Plus vieux qu'il ne le croit ou qu'il ne le paraît, ajouta la Dag qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Capable. C'est notre Max.

Sans appréhension, la jeune femme s'avança d'un pas et léger et se pencha pour prendre la main de Max.

-La folie est comme la lune, elle part et elle revient. Elle reflue pour l'instant non ? Vient-voir ce que nous avons fait de ces graines.

Max se releva et se laissa conduire par la blanche silhouette dans les escaliers enténébrés de la citadelle. La pression sur son poignet était des plus légères mais Max n'aurait pas pu y échapper même en luttant de toutes ses forces. Derrière l'extérieur éthéré de la Dag, il pouvait sentir sa volonté inexpugnable.

La citadelle était vaste, et taillée pour être imprenable. Les couloirs étaient étroits, les marches affreusement hautes et le trajet presque impossible à retenir avec de fréquents retours en arrière. Ils finirent néanmoins par aboutir au sommet du piton rocheux alors que la nuit avait fini de tomber. La Dag manipula un panneau chargé de boutons pour illuminer la série de terrasses qui s'étalait autour d'eux et Max se figea. Jusqu'au bord de la falaise, toute la surface du sommet était couverte de verdure. Il y avait là des pots et des bacs remplis de plantes que Max n'avaient jamais vu pour la plupart mais dont les voix lui soufflaient les noms. On n'avait laissé que la place pour une personne de se faufiler entre les rangées et des rigoles se chargeaient d'évacuer l'eau vers les terrasses inférieures où les rangées de pot laissaient place à des plantations en pleine terre. C'était époustouflant.

Des visions l'envahirent, de paysages où le même spectacle se reproduisait sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres et où les rouges et jaunes du désert n'étaient qu'une lointaine menace. Il n'avait pas connu ça. La terre était déjà irrémédiablement crevassée lorsqu'il avait commencé à marcher dans le désert. Les voix, elles, se souvenaient. Elles y aspiraient.

-Nous allons bientôt commencer à planter ce que m'a confié la Gardienne des Graines, confia la Dag en frôlant avec révération les feuilles d'un jeune plant. Tout sera plus vert encore.

Une vieille femme s'approcha, un immense sourire édenté sur le visage.

-Et tout sera bien meilleur. Notre vieille amie avait des trésors qu'il n'y a pas ici, des graines préservées à temps, moins contaminées que celles-ci et des variétés différentes. La Terre Verte renaît.

Max les entendait à peine. Seul le spectacle sous ses yeux captait son attention. Il tendit la main pour effleurer une feuille et plongea sa main dans de la terre humide. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle sensation. Il n'avait rien touché d'aussi vrai et d'aussi précieux, mais il fallait qu'il vérifie.

-Je ne suis pas en train de... Ce n'est pas une hallucination ?

Furiosa posa une main hésitante sur son épaule.

-Non. Tout est vrai.

-Veux-tu goûter quelque chose ?, demanda la plus jeune des femmes. C'est un peu tôt pour récolter mais il y a quelques plants précoces. Plus tard, nous auront peut être même des fruits grâce à ces nouvelles graines. Des fruits ! Ma grand-mère m'en parlait.

Cheedo chercha et lui tendit une minuscule cosse verte qu'elle ouvrit sous ses yeux. Max hésita, puis engouffra avec avidité les minuscules fèves ovale qui s'y cachaient.

 _Ils ne doivent pas oublier ça, le goût des légumes, le goût des fruits, le jus qui coule jusqu'au coude et comment les mains des enfants collent et les cris de joie et..._

Max pleura. Deux bras l'enrobèrent et une tête se posa sur son épaule, rouge comme le feu et parfumée d'essence et de fumée. Cheedo et Toast lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

-Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ?, demanda la seconde. Il n'avait pas remarqué les terrasses lors du retour à la citadelle ?

La première fois qu'il les avait vu il avait cru à une hallucination née de sa douleur, aurait voulu lui dire Max. La seconde, c'était maintenant. Lors du retour à la citadelle, il était trop concentré sur le combat puis pour ses efforts pour maintenir Furiosa en vie pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce qui se passait à bord de leur véhicule. Il n'avait même pas su pour les graines. La vieille femme ne les lui avait pas montré. Et quand il les avait quitté, il avait encore cru à un mirage et voulait simplement disparaître à nouveau car il était trop douloureux d'essayer d'être sain d'esprit, même un peu. Max aurait voulu leur expliquer tout ça. Il ne put que secouer la tête.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues finirent par se tarir et sécher. Capable le libéra et Max resta là, les bras ballants. Autour de lui, les femmes se mirent à discuter entre elles du jardin et des tâches du lendemain, l'ignorant avec bienveillance, quoi qu'il sentait en permanence leur attention. Il finit par s'éloigner. Il avait besoin de temps, même s'il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pour assimiler l'endroit où il était et ce que cela signifiait. Peut être pour trouver l'énergie d'interagir avec d'autres êtres vivants, ou de trouver les mots pour ce qu'il voulait ou devait dire, ou bien dans l'espoir vain que loin de ces femmes, les voix se tairaient.

Nul ne s'opposa à son départ et bientôt les voix devinrent un murmure lointain. Max se faufila entre les bacs, effleurant souvent une feuille ou une tige pour s'assurer de sa réalité. Il finit par dépasser les bacs et s'assit au bord de la terrasse, les pieds dans le vide au-dessus d'une autre terrasse où des plantes se dressaient vigoureusement à l'assaut de leurs tuteurs.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de les observer longtemps. Les lumières qu'on avait allumé pour lui s'éteignirent d'un coup. Logique. On ne devait pas consommer tant d'énergie pour son seul bénéfice. Il fallut cependant un moment pour que ses yeux se réhabituent à l'obscurité. Quand il y fut parvenu, il put distinguer l'ombre des plantes qui se balançaient au gré du vent, simples formes grises sur le ciel noir, à peine illuminées par la lune. C'était beau. Il y avait là une beauté absente du désert mais en même temps, c'était un triste spectacle à contempler car il lui manquait la tragique beauté de la désolation. Triste ou pas, Max aurait pu observer ce paysage des heures durant et il ne s'en priva pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de sommeil après tout, ou du moins il était capable de s'en passer des jours et des jours. Il saisit une poignée de terre et la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Elle était rocailleuse et sèche, très différente de celle qu'on trouvait dans les pots. Il la renifla, se demandant l'odeur qu'avait l'autre, celle qui était humide. Humide. Encore un mot qui ne voulait plus dire grand chose.

 _Pétrichor_.

La voix murmura ce mot en un sanglot. Il la laissa faire. Il était des choses qui valaient la peine d'être pleurées. Il songea à se redresser et à aller chercher de cette terre humide pour la goûter, mais il craignait de faire du bruit. Le silence avait beau être total désormais, il était certain que les femmes avaient laissé l'une d'elle pour le surveiller, là bas prêt de la porte. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller si elle s'était mise à somnoler. Rester totalement immobile ne le dérangeait pas.

Le matin vint. Max n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, même lorsque le soleil levant vint le frapper dans les yeux. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. Furiosa s'installa à ses côtés, lui tendant une couverture et un verre d'eau. Il n'avait pas froid, malgré la rosée qui s'était déposée sur lui et pénétrait peu à peu sa chemise et ses os. Il avala par contre l'eau avec soulagement.

-Tu commences à y croire ?, finit par demander Furiosa.

-Oui.

-Les filles ne comprennent pas. Pour elle, voir ses espoirs comblés est une délivrance, pas un cauchemar. Elles ne réalisent pas que ce peut-être tout aussi terrifiant que de les voir détruits.

Max hocha la tête et Furiosa s'empara de graviers pour les faire tomber un à un en contrebas.

-Tu m'as dit une fois que l'espoir est un mensonge, poursuivit-elle. Que si on ne peut pas réparer ce qui est cassé on devient fou.

C'était peut être vrai. Il avait du dire bien des choses depuis qu'il arpentait la désolation. Il avait commencé à une époque où on l'appelait autrement. Désert, outback, frontière. Il avait vécu deux vies d'homme, ou trois, ou trente. Combien de temps pour que le monde se désintègre et se reforme, brisé et difforme ?

 _Combien de temps pour que le monde devienne fou ?Combien de temps pour oublier, pour changer, ils ne peuvent pas continuer, pas ainsi, pas comme ça, tu les as trouvé, tu dois leur apprendre, leur faire comprendre, il y a tant à faire, tant à faire._

 _Bien. Qu'ils continuent, que tout soit englouti, laisse-moi les submerger, les noyer sous le sable, que ne reste que le sable, que le sable et le silence._

-J'étais flic, murmura Max, si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr que Furiosa puisse l'entendre. Il y avait une femme, une femme et un enfant. Il était question de devoir et de protéger ceux qui peuvent l'être.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un flic ?

-Un policier. Un homme qui a juré de défendre les autres et de faire respecter la loi. Les règles.

-Un bel idéal. J'ai quand même du mal à imaginer les hommes capable de créer et de respecter des règles. Ce devait être une belle époque à vivre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir connu. D'avoir été cet homme. D'être Max. Il y a des voix que j'entends...

Furiosa haussa les épaules.

-Qui n'en entend pas ? J'entends toujours ma mère hurler et les cris de joie des enfants avec qui je jouaient avant mon enlèvement. Et je sais même si cette seule idée me donne la nausée, que j'entendrais toujours Immortan Joe me dire que je ne ne vaux rien et que je ne suis qu'une arme créée pour servir sa grandeur.

Derrière eux la porte s'ouvrit. C'étaient les gardiens de cette Terre Verte qui venaient l'entretenir. Furiosa se retourna pour saluer de la main ces quelques travailleurs. Certains la saluèrent en retour. Max reconnu la voix de la Dag et celle de Cheedo la fragile. Quelqu'un alluma le groupe électrogène, puis l'eau se mit à couler le long des rigoles et dans les tuyaux. Ce double bruit était étourdissant, mais la tension que Max sentait dans ses épaules se relâcha. On ne pourrait pas entendre leur conversation.

-Mes voix sont... différentes. Pires.

Il s'attendait à des moqueries ou de l'incompréhension mais Furiosa se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Dis-moi, qu'y a-t-il de pire que de vivre avec le fantôme d'Immortan Joe ?

-Je l'entends lui. Même maintenant. Et d'autres. La femme et son bébé, Jess. Le policier brûlé, un autre assassiné, ceux qui sont tombés sur le bas côté des routes et les suicidés, les assassinés. Angharad, Nux. Tous ceux qui sont morts près de moi même ceux que je ne connaissait pas.

 _Le savent-elles, le savent-elles ce qu'elles m'ont donné, ce qu'elles m'ont apporté, elles sont témoins, elles doivent savoir, je le ferais encore et encore, Capable, regarde-moi, tu es ce qui compte, pas le Walhalla, ma Terre Verte c'est toi, tes cheveux sont plus rouges que le désert et ton sourire plus chaud encore._

 _Les punir, je dois les punir, elles me volent mes enfants, je leur arracherait les jambes, je leur couperais les bras, elles sont mes ventres, qu'elles me le donnent, mon fils, ma perfection, mon héritage, je le mérite, un héritier pour mon empire, ces voleuses paieront._

 _Mes sœurs, mes sœurs, mes précieuses sœurs, faites que ma chute les ai sauvées, que cette carcasse de métal soit leur salvation pas leur perte, peu m'importe qu'ils me tuent, qu'ils me déchirent, mais faites que je leur ai fait gagné quelques minutes. Protégez-les, Max, Furiosa, protégez mes sœurs, ne le laissez pas les atteindre avec ses griffes._

Furiosa le fixa un moment puis se détourna pour observer ce qui se passait sur la terrasse inférieure. Deux garçons, blanchâtres, encore trop jeunes pour porter les armes, même dans cette désolation et un War Boy qui peut être quelque jour plus tôt avait tenté de tuer Furiosa suivaient une des Mères Innombrables en se tenant à une distance respectueuse. Ils écoutaient ses ordres et soulevaient avec d'infinies précautions les feuilles qu'elle leur désignait pour chercher les légumes qui se cachaient dessous. Max vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Furiosa, emportant avec elle la sueur et le cambouis qui maculaient son visage.

-Je ne l'entends pas, avoua-t-elle. Angharad. Je devrais l'entendre, je n'ai pas fait assez pour l'aider. J'en ai fait trop peu et trop tard. Toi aussi.

-Moi aussi, reconnut-il. Elle n'est pas en colère. Elle prie pour l'avenir et pour ses sœurs.

Furiosa ravala un sanglot.

-Oui. C'est notre Angharad.

Max lui laissa le temps de se reprendre et n'ajouta pas ce qu'il savait d'autre d'après les murmures désespérés d'Angharad, qu'elle avait un petit peu espéré mourir dans cette fuite désespérée ou pendant son accouchement parce qu'elle n'était prête ni à aimer ni à abandonner le résultat de son viol et qu'elle se disait que mourir était une façon de ne pas choisir. La douleur de Furiosa était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait comprendre ou ressentir. Il ne pouvait ressentir grand chose quand il y avait tant de voix qui hurlaient leur douleur et leur haine dans ses entrailles. S'il avait jamais eu des émotions, il y avait longtemps que ces plaintes les avaient étouffées.

Il aurait aimé en rester là. Il ne le pouvait pas. S'il s'arrêtait là, Max était à peu près sûr qu'il n'en parlerais jamais et qu'il ne rencontrerait personne qui soit prêt à essayer de comprendre.

-Je n'entends pas que les voix des morts. Il y en a d'autres. J'entends le désert.

Ces mots résonnèrent autour d'eux, suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention d'au moins deux personnes non loin d'eux. Du coin de l'œil, Max vit la Dag se pencher et murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Cheedo qui s'éclipsa. Ils ne resteraient pas seuls bien longtemps.

Furiosa suivit son regard et soupira.

-Elles n'allaient pas nous laisser seuls bien longtemps. Elles s'inquiétaient.

Max hocha la tête. Il était parti et les avait oublié pour ça aussi. Parce qu'il aurait passé sa vie à s'inquiéter. L'autre raison ne cessait de le tourmenter. Le désert l'appelait, encore et toujours, hurlant comme les tornades qu'il déchaînait de plus en plus souvent. Même maintenant, il était difficile de contenir sa voix.

La Dax s'agenouilla à deux pas de lui et avança son visage pour le fixer les yeux dans les yeux, si proche qu'il sentait son souffle sur ses joues. Elle était folle, elle aussi. Folle comme lui, comme Furiosa, au contraire des autres épouses d'Immortan. Peut être à cause de ça, Max se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec aucune de ses compagnes, à part Angharad. L'empathie de Capable, la douceur de Cheedo le mettaient mal à l'aise d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Que dit le désert à un shlingo qui a l'esprit vidé de tout ?

Les yeux de la Dag le jaugeaient sans pitié et sans ciller. Max ouvrit la bouche, sûr qu'il ne trouverait pas les mots. Comment décrire l'indescriptible ? Mais si les yeux de la Dag étaient sans pitié, ils étaient aussi sans jugement. Le désert l'était aussi lui dit-il. Il se contentait d'appeler Max à lui, de lui promettre l'oubli et le calme, le silence enfin, ce dont Max rêvait, la fin de ces voix qui agrippaient son cerveau. Il était féroce, intraitable, par nature. Il ne désirait rien, ne voulait ni blesser ni épargner les hommes et n'apportait que la promesse d'une fin pour tout, pour les souffrances, pour les horreurs commises par les hommes, pour la faim, la soif et tout le reste.

Max finit de parler, la bouche sèche. Il sentait le besoin de se laisser engloutir par le désert venir et refluer, par vagues sèches et brutales comme le sable et le roc. Une main lui tendit une outre d'eau et il la saisit, par réflexe. Quand la voix le possédait ainsi, boire était presque impossible. Il aurait pu se laisser dessécher, les lèvres craquelées, à côté d'un lac d'eau pure. Il remercia quand même Cheedo du regard.

 _Tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux, que tout s'arrête, qu'on n'entende plus rien, même plus l'air, même plus le frémissement des grains de sable, juste l'oubli et est-ce que l'oubli n'est pas une forme de pardon ?_

-Tu n'es pas le seul comme ça, remarqua Toast en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. J'ai rencontré deux personnes qui disaient entendre le désert, quand j'errais dans la désolation avant que les War Boys ne tuent mes compagnons et ne m'emmènent à la citadelle.

-Nous avons perdu quelques amies comme ça aussi parmi les Vuvalini, commenta une vielle femme qui s'était approchée avant de faire un signe de deuil, et bien sûr, il y a le guerrier de la route qui en était atteint.

-Vulvalini, corrigea distraitement Max.

Un souvenir lui revint en tête, deux camions chargés de cargaisons précieuses, de natures très différentes.

-Non, les Vuvalini aux Innombrables Mères.

 _Vulvalini, Vulvalini, petites vulves mais grands esprits, étions nous bêtes ou juste trop protégées pour voir que nos combats étaient déjà perdus que le féminisme et l'écologie seraient les premiers sacrifiés sur l'autel de la survie du plus fort, tant de haine, tant de misère_

Une femme s'était tenue avec lui, perdant son sang par de trop nombreuses blessures, mais déterminée à rester et à se battre jusqu'à la dernière seconde, à gagner du temps pour ses compagnes pour qu'elles atteignent la Terre Verte en laquelle elles croyaient et que leur avait promis Max. Une même balle les avait fauchés mais Max, lui, avait survécu. Les voix ne voulaient pas qu'il meure après tout, ni celles des morts qu'il transportait, ni le désert ni l'autre, la dernière, la plus douloureuse.

-Leurs camions étaient plein de graines et d'enfants. Elles m'ont donné une moto et deux balles quand elles m'ont abandonné. Une dans la jambe, l'autre dans mon pistolet qu'elles ont laissé plus loin.

Les quelques survivantes parmi les Mères Innombrables froncèrent les sourcils et murmurèrent en le regardant. Capable, elle, hocha la tête en souriant, avec certitude.

-Il est le guerrier du désert. Celui de vos histoires et de celles de Miss Gidy.

-Les ravageurs du désert en parlaient aussi, confia Toast. Et ceux de Gaz Town.

-Je me rappelle les histoires de ma mère, ajouta Furiosa d'un ton songeur. Il ne parlait pas s'il pouvait l'éviter mais protégeait ceux qui devaient l'être. Il avait prêté serment de le faire avant la chute quand il y avait encore une loi que les hommes devaient respecter.

Toutes lui jetèrent un regard scrutateur. Max avait peut être été cet homme-là. Il s'en souvenait à peine, ses souvenirs étaient comme ceux du désert, vagues et tranchants.

-Je me souviens d'une femme, reconnut-il à mi-voix. Sharon. Elle aimai apprendre et enseigner mais elle a appris à se servir d'une arme quand tout à commencé ou quand tout s'est terminé et elle est morte par les armes. Elle n'avait plus de rêves. Elle voulait survivre et elle a échoué.

 _À quoi sert tout ce que j'ai appris, tout ce qu'ai fait, j'ai fait ma part et ça n'a pas suffit, les hommes sont responsables et les femmes ne feront pas mieux mais il faut essayer, faites que je leur ai gagné du temps, au moins ça, au moins ça._

-Sharon , interrogea la plus vieille des Vuvalini. Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom. Et toi ?

-Peut-être, quand j'étais enfant et qu'on me racontait l'errance jusqu'à la Terre Verte. Je n'ai aucune idée de son clan ou de sa lignée d'initiation. Je suis née après son temps ou bien je l'ai oubliée. Nous avons tant oublié...

Les vieilles femmes se recueillirent en silence, puis l'une d'elle se pencha et posa sa main parcheminée sur l'épaule de Max. Il tressaillit.

-Il faudra que tu nous racontes et que tu leur racontes. Les Mères Innombrables ne doivent pas être oubliées.

Max aurait éclaté de rire s'il avait su comment faire.

-Je ne me rappelle pas. Ou si peu.

-Nous de même, avoua la vieille femme en ricanant. Mais un peu, c'est encore assez. La perte de la première Terre Verte nous a appris ça au moins. Et si le désert t'engouffre définitivement guerrier de la route, nous auront au moins leur souvenir avec nous et nous nous souviendrons de toi, le temps qu'il nous reste à subir ici du moins.

Il hocha la tête. Il y avait comme une boule dans sa gorge. Il ignorait ce que c'était. Ces femmes, les jeunes comme les vieilles et Furiosa, ne le regardaient pas comme il s'y attendait. C'était étrange. Leur regard sur lui avait tout de même changé. Capable lui souriait fièrement, une larme au coin des yeux. Toast le regardait presque avec avidité. Accroupie, elle passait d'une jambe sur l'autre avec impatience et ouvrit la bouche dès qu'elle croisa son regard.

-Qu'es-tu si tu te souviens des Mères Innombrables avant qu'elles rejoignent la Terre Verte ? De quoi te souviens-tu d'autre ? Es-tu immortel ou autre chose ?

La tête de Max rentra dans ses épaules puis il se détendit. Ce n'était pas des accusations, même si ça y ressemblait. Il aurait voulu lui répondre mais il ne connaissait pas les réponses, ou ne voulait pas les connaître. Pendant qu'il s'empêchait de réfléchir, la Dag posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Toast.

-Max n'est pas qu'un shlingo, murmura-t-elle presque en chantonnant. Il est la mémoire du désert et la nôtre.

-La nôtre ?, questionna Cheedo la fragile.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Max. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se méfiait. Il n'y avait pas de crainte dans son regard, plutôt de l'espoir. Un espoir si intense que rien n'aurait pu la décevoir.

-La nôtre. La mémoire des hommes d'avant la chute.

La dernière voix, celle dont Max avait continué à taire et à nier l'existence hurla. Elle ne se laisserait pas étouffer, pas cette fois, et Max se sentit tomber à terre, le corps entier en feu et agité de convulsions. Des vagues de douleur successive le frappaient depuis son cerveau, comme le fracas de tambours ou du tonnerre mais il garda les dents serrées, si serrées que sa mâchoire se tordit presque.

 _Dis-leur, dis-leur, ne te tait pas, ne leur cache rien, tu dois tout leur dire, tout, toute la beauté qu'elles peuvent ramener, toute la grandeur qu'elles doivent restaurer, l'humanité doit savoir, doit comprendre, doit s'emparer du monde, il leur appartient, il faut rebâtir, tu dois les aider, les tours doivent se dresser à nouveau, et les hommes s'élever toujours plus haut, jusqu'au ciel, jusqu'à la lune et au-delà, au-delà encore, se dépasser, créer, innover, tant de grandeur, elles doivent reprendre le flambeau, refleurir le monde, rebâtir les villes, s'emparer du monde, enfin, enfin, tout sauf sombrer, il y a tant à sauver, à conserver et à recommencer._

Tout devint noir. La douleur reflua puis s'estompa. Peu à peu, Max reprit conscience de lui-même. La voix ne se taisait pas pourtant, c'était comme un murmure ou un sifflement persistant à l'arrière de ses pensées, qui débitait d'une voix urgente des instructions et des listes de choses oubliées. Impossible de l'ignorer.

 _Tu as échoué une fois, ne recommence pas, pas maintenant. Bâtis. Construit. Parle, parle !_

Max ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé sur le sol et Capable baignait ses tempes de son châle imbibé d'eau. Elle lui sourit.

-Tu t'es figé et tu as glissé au sol. L'appel du désert ?

Il aurait voulu acquiescer mais un ricanement de la Dag le coupa dans son élan. Elle savait ou devinait bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Peut-être était-elle assez folle pour avoir ses propres voix. Sa tête penchée, elle semblait écouter le vent. Furiosa se plaça entre Max et le soleil, déjà ardent malgré l'heure matinale et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se redresser. D'un sourcil dressé, elle le questionna sur ce qui venait de se passer mais n'insista pas pour qu'il réponde. Avec son aide, Max se mit debout. Étrangement, ses jambes ne tremblaient pas cette fois. La crise avait duré moins de temps qu'il n'aurait cru. Capable tendit quand même ses mains vers lui pour le soutenir s'il tombait.

Délicatement, il s'empara de son châle et fit quelques pas vers le bac le plus proche. Un petit plan au feuilles rondes se dressait fièrement à l'attaque de son tuteur. Max le voyait déjà surchargé de fleurs puis de fruits, puis se flétrir et disparaître pour laisser place à de nouvelles graines. Avec révérence, il pressa le tissu pour arroser la bouture. Il admira chaque goutte qui s'accrochait aux feuilles et s'écoulait jusque dans la terre. Il temporisait et la voix se fit plus insistante et impérieuse.

Un bruit détourna son attention. Deux garçons blafards courraient entre les bacs pour les rejoindre, suivis d'un War Boy déjà voûté par le temps et ses malformations.

Les enfants saisirent chacun le bras d'une des deux Vuvalini.

-Est-ce que c'est maintenant ?, demanda le plus petit.

Il avait un bras déformé et une tumeur grossissait déjà au-dessus de son oreille. Il ne vivrait probablement pas assez longtemps pour tenir en main un volant.

-Maintenant que quoi ?, demanda la vieille femme.

-Maintenant que tu nous montres comment reconnaître les mauvaises herbes à couper, insista l'enfant.

Les deux vieilles femmes se jetèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent en essayant de suivre le rythme des deux enfants qui refusaient de leur lâcher la main et les auraient volontiers traîné à leur suite. Max se doutait qu'elles reviendraient à la charge plus tard. Il espérait pouvoir se souvenir d'autre choses sur leur tribu. Il y avait quelque chose, lui semblait-il. Quelque chose d'important qu'il devait dire ou demander.

Le War Boy s'écarta pour laisser passer le groupe étrange de ces deux enfants au teint de chaux et de ces vieilles femmes brûlées par le soleil puis s'approcha de la Dag, les yeux baissés et fuyants. La Dag le laissa faire en silence, sans bouger et sans le lâcher du regard. N'y tenant plus, le War Boy finit par prendre la parole.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un Walhalla pour ceux qui s'occupent des plantes ?, demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

La Dag tordit la bouche en une grimace amusée, mais ce fut Cheedo la fragile qui s'empara des mains déformées par l'arthrite de l'homme.

-Bien sûr, lui affirma-t-elle avec une certitude brûlante. Il y a un Walhalla pour les guerriers, mais aussi pour ceux qui choisissent une autre voie que celle des armes, et ceux-là entrent dans leur Walhalla par une porte de vignes tressées et ils n'auront qu'à se pencher pour ramasser des fruits toujours mûrs et juteux. Ceux qui se battent continueront à se battre après leur mort, mais les autres n'auront plus jamais faim et soif et pourront se reposer à l'ombre des arbres, s'ils ont consacré leur vie à faire pousser les choses vertes.

Le War Boy tomba à genoux et baisa ses mains.

-Je peux essayer ?

Il pleurait presque. La Dag le saisit sans ménagement par le bras et le fit se relever mais ses yeux le regardaient sans sévérité, plutôt avec plaisir.

-Suis-moi. On va commencer par voir comment tu supportes l'odeur du fumier et si tu débrouille bien je te montrerais comment planter des graines un jour.

Ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour, le War Boy en clopinant mais la Dag avec fierté. Sa ceinture tombait sur sa hanche, croulant sous le poids des graines. Max remarqua la sangle qu'elle portait autour de la cuisse, du genre où les guerriers accrochaient leurs couteaux ou une prise de guerre. Elle, elle y avait rangé un sécateur.

Cheedo fit un pas pour les suivre, puis se retourna vers Furiosa.

-On ne peut pas changer les gens, mais on peut changer leur façon de voir le monde, non ?

-Oui. Ce Walhalla vert n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ils ont trop longtemps cru aux mensonges d'Immortan Joe pour ne pas craindre ce qui les attendra dans l'au-delà. Continue ainsi.

La jeune fille sourit avec fierté puis courut pour rejoindre la Dax.

Le cœur serré, Max se retourna vers Furiosa à son tour.

-Les War Boys aussi peuvent travailler au jardin ?

-Tous ceux qui le veulent, et ils ne sont pas beaucoup pour l'instant, à part les plus jeunes. Les autres nous regardent encore avec méfiance, quand ils ne nous haïssent pas pour avoir tué leur maître. Ils finiront bien par changer d'opinion.

-Et... ah, vous ne les avez pas chassé de la citadelle ?

-Si je pouvais, annonça Furiosa d'un air sombre, je ferais monter tous les demi-vies jusqu'ici. C'est impossible je sais, il sont trop nombreux et beaucoup sont contagieux ou trop fous pour être amenés ici. Ils détruiraient ce que nous essayons de faire, volontairement ou non. Mais à terme, j'espère pouvoir leur offrir un peu de ce que nous cultivons ici, et pas seulement de l'eau. Peut-être même qu'à l'ombre de la citadelle des plantes pourront pousser si on s'en occupe bien. Elles seront probablement contaminées, mais c'est mieux que de se nourrir seulement de lézards et d'insectes qui le sont aussi.

-Les Vulvalini...

-Vuvalini.

-Oui. Elles rejetaient les hommes. Je me souviens de ça. Elles voulaient un monde vert peuplé de femmes.

Furiosa haussa les épaules.

-Elles avaient tord. C'était la Terre Verte de mon enfance et je n'en voyais pas les tares. Peut-être avait-elle déjà commencé à mourir. Nous allons recommencer, les Mères Innombrables, les sœurs et moi, mais sans reproduire les erreurs des hommes qui ont détruit le monde, ni celles des Vuvalini.

-Vous ferez vos propres erreurs.

-Oui, mais n'est-ce pas ainsi que fonctionne le monde ?

Max eut la vision d'hommes aveuglés par leur avidité et laissant couler le poison de leurs usines jusqu'au plus profond de la terre et préparant leurs armes pour le conflit à venir parce qu'ils trouvaient plus facile de se battre contre des armes que contre leur bétise. Il vit des femmes rejetant avec des pierres et des lances leurs propres fils en les accusant des crimes de leurs pères et des pères de leurs pères.

Tort. Ils avaient tort, tout ceux-là, ceux qui avaient pensé que le désert ne les engloutiraient pas, pas de leur vivant du moins, et celles qui avaient cru pouvoir rejeter la responsabilités sur d'autres comme si elles-mêmes étaient innocentes.

-Il nous faudra apprendre à travailler ensemble, confirma Capable en souriant. Hommes et femmes, Vuvalini et War Boys, demi-vies et pleines-vies.

-Et transmettre ce que nous auront appris, les erreurs et le reste, à ceux qui nous suivront, insista Toast. Nous nous tatouerons ce qu'il ne faut pas oublier, comme le faisait Miss Giddy et ils apprendrons ce que nous ne sommes pas capable de retenir.

En regardant ces trois femmes, Max pouvait presque croire à leur rêve de voir le monde reverdir et les hommes apprendre à le partager. Devant lui, le fantôme de la splendide Angharad se dressa, fine silhouette débarrassée du poids qui lui alourdissait le corps et l'esprit. Elle sourit.

 _Qui a détruit le monde ?_

Les hommes.

 _Et qui peut le reconstruire Max ?_

Les hommes.

L'ombre s'estompa. Seul resta son regard bien d'espoir, le même que celui de Cheedo, mais avec la détermination de Capable et la rage de réussir de Furiosa. Elle y croyait. Un monde sans haine, sans violence. Max ne pouvait y croire. Il connaissait la fureur du désert et ses murmures qui promettaient le silence et l'oubli. Il savait que c'était une voix que tous les hommes entendaient, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, cet instinct qui les poussaient à réduire leur monde en désert simplement parce que c'était plus simple, parce que tout s'arrêterait. Mais Angharad y croyait. Capable y croyait. Furiosa se mentait à elle même mais voulait désespérément y croire. Alors, lui aussi.

Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler.

-La première chose à faire, c'est de mettre en place un goutte à goutte plus efficace pour éviter l'évaporation. L'aquifère que vous exploitez ne peut être inépuisable et il faut le faire durer des générations. Cherchez aussi d'autres sources d'énergie. Celle du vent est inépuisable, elle, et il s'engouffre avec férocité entre les pics de la citadelle. Vous pouvez bâtir des éoliennes pour faire tourner les génératrices plutôt que l'énergie de l'eau. Ensuite...

Il continua à parler, et continuerait jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit trop sèche pour continuer. La voix lui dictait ce qu'il devait leur apprendre, des concepts qu'il comprenait à peine lui-même mais que Toast au moins pourrait utiliser sans problème et même améliorer s'il se fiait à ses yeux brillants d'intérêt et à ses mains qui frissonnaient d'impatience à l'idée de se mettre au travail. La voix n'était plus impérieuse maintenant, mais douce comme celle d'Angharad et comme celle de Jessie. Elle contenait tous les espoirs de tous ceux que Max avait connu et oublié et tous ces fantômes étaient assemblés autour de Max tandis qu'il parlait, l'encourageant de leurs murmures ou lui conseillant d'enfouir une connaissance qui pourrait à nouveau condamner l'humanité. Ils étaient heureux, Jessie, Angharad, Goose et les autres. Ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait partis s'ils pouvaient conseiller et encourager. Leur mort avait un sens là où leur vie n'en avait pas eu.

Max continua à parler. Il ne s'arrêterait plus jamais.


End file.
